World Upside Down
by Lizzy2384
Summary: This fic takes places about a year after Season 1 ends Sam and Dean have decided to go down different paths but now are finally meeting up again. And you'll have to read to see what brings them together and all the crazy stuff that happens.


The night was cold as he drove down the road. The windows rolled down as he sat blaring his Heavy Metal rock that no one could hear. It was like death outside dark, gloomy nothing around him but darkness. This was just like home to him though he had faced it his whole life. Darkness, that cold feeling inside you where your just empty and have no one, especially since Sam left. Sam was the only one he could really count on in his life when things got really rough he was always there. Until now. He hadn't been there for almost a year now. He had let him go just like the good brother he always had to be the strong tough one never letting anyone know how he really felt...all alone and wished he had someone. Someone that really cared no matter how much he tried to push them away. Only Sam knew he was like that because they grew up together. Most girls he wouldn't even let them in his life long enough for there to be any feelings for him it was just another day another job another town another life to save. Always being the fighter the hero.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the backseat. That heavy air guitar beat he was so used to hearing played faintly underneath the leather jacket he had threw on top of it earlier. He hummed to the tune

_But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll redefine anywhere  
Anywhere I may roam  
Where I lay my head is home_

It was so true he always was going everywhere to save people from the darkness. The things that were all around you that no one else even believed in, but he never was able to really save himself from the darkness inside him. He finally paid attention to what he was doing and looked at the object that had been playing, the ringtone on his phone. It was his brother Sam. Why the hell would he be calling at this time of night?. Maybe something awful had happened to him. He quickly flipped the receiver and spoke into the phone.

"Hey Sammy? What's up?" he said in a teasing tone as he always did although this time putting a little bit more urgency in his voice because he was sure something must be wrong.

"Oh not much really just Liz and I got engaged that's all!" He said in an excited tone.

Dean was absolutely dumbfounded he really didn't know what to say. Sam had mentioned he was dating a girl but to be this serious it was totally unexpected. He didn't really like the idea because he was so protective of his brother and always worried about how much everyone knew about his past and what they really did for a living. He knew for now he had to at least suppress any bad feelings he might have about the idea and sound reasonably happy for his brother. After all he was only getting engaged it wasn't like they were married or anything.

"That's great Sammy! so my little bro is finally getting hitched huh? Who the heck would want you anyways your such a pain in the ass all the time. She must be crazy."

Sam lightly laughed at his brother's joke. He was grinning over the phone and you could tell by the sound of his voice he was happy. "So what kind of a busy schedule do you have right now man. I want you to get out here and finally meet her. I mean she is going to be your sister in law after all."

Dean thought intently about what Sam was saying to him. Sister in law? That was kind of a scary thought. He had gone from being engaged to already sounding like they were getting married. Dean really didn't know what to say. He thought about just totally brushing off the idea of coming to see his brother and driving as fast as he could to the next town. Where he was going to go, he didn't really know but at least he would have an excuse. For some reason though, despite his better judgement he quickly blurted out. "Well actually you know what Sammy?. I really don't have anywhere to be, so I'll be out there in a couple days."

"Great Dean I can't wait to see you it's been way too long" he said excited to see his brother. He hadn't seen him at all in the past year only talking to him here and there on the phone.

"Yeah it definitely has. I'll see you soon." He was hoping that Sam wouldn't notice the bit of unenthusiasm in his voice, but he must have hid it well or Sam was just too excited to notice because he quickly said "Later man." and hung up the phone.

After Sam hung up with Dean, his fiance' stood there looking at him with her eyes totally beaming waiting to hear what his brother had said. She knew Dean and Sam were close and Liz was excited to meet him. She felt like she knew him already. Dean was all he ever really talked about when it came to his family. She tried not to pry to much into his life because she knew it was obviously a sensitive subject with him. She really couldn't believe all of this was happening so fast, it really hadn't been that long since they met. She couldn't help but think back to their first meeting about 9 months ago.

_He had a class with her at college, and she saw him and was instantly attracted to him. He was really tall, had a great smile that just seemed to light up the room, the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, and the best looking hair that made you just want to make you run your fingers through it and mess it up and play in it for hours. She couldn't believe she felt this way so quickly about someone she didn't even know, but trying to play it cool she sat a seat behind him in class. She knew it would be just too obvious if she sat next to him and who knew he probably had a girlfriend anyways. She put all her stuff on the desk in front of her. She went to open up her backpack with all the books for her many classes she had that day along with all her books just in case she had time to catch up on her reading for the next day's classes. Liz didn't realize that while she was trying to remain cool, but still trying to get a quick glance at the guy in front of her every few minutes, she had been moving around all her stuff trying to get settled with the correct notebook and book that all of her stuff went tumbling onto the floor right next to the guy in front of her. She was easily embarassed and figured he probably wouldn't even notice her at all, so she started to come around to the front of the desk and pick up all the many books she had. The guy quickly got up and helped her and said "First day jitters huh?" he said casually. She was so embarassed all she could say was "Yeah thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." "It's no problem really I drop stuff all the time" he smiled and lightly laughed. "Well you know I'm just a klutz I guess" she said with a laugh. It was weird when he smiled her it seemed as though in that one smile everything was going to be all right and not to worry anymore. She felt so comfortable talking to him it was almost as though they had known each other somehow. He put all the books back onto her desk and sat down in his seat in front of her. Right then she damned herself for not catching his name, but she figured she would see him again or maybe she could catch his name when they called the roll. She sat there waiting for her name to be called "Elizabeth Williams?" the teacher called out. "Here" she replied back a bit embarassed because no one ever called her Elizabeth. "Samuel Winchester?" "Here" the guy in front of her replied. "but please call me Sam. "All right well Sam your the last one on the roll so to make things easier for me I'm going to ask that you all get up and sit in alphabetical order so I don't have to call roll everyday and we can quickly start class everyday." Everybody in the class groaned except for Liz who was secretly ecstatic that she got to sit next to Sam and didn't even have to make an excuse._

"What were you thinking about?" Sam looked at her wondering what she could have been thinking about for so long. "Oh nothing just you being such a gentleman and coming to help a poor girl in distress" she said teasing him. "Shut up! I could have tripped you instead so you fell flat on your ass along with your books" "I would have killed you" "You probably would have but at least I would have seen your ass" he said grinning. She slapped him on the arm quite hard but not enough to hurt him being he was so much bigger than her. "Ouch that hurt" he said mockingly. "I could hit you harder" she said smacking him again on the arm again this time a bit harder that it actually did a hurt a little. "Ok that did hurt" he said giving a puppy dog face that he knew would get her to instantly feel sorry for him. "Ok I'm sorry...sorry your just a wimp" "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better" she said in a baby voice that drove him crazy to listen to for more than about a minute. "Shut up and come here" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and she stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. "Are you happy?" she asked him smiling with a huge grin on her face. "I really and truly am and I never thought I could be" he said saying with a smile he never really gave anyone unless you knew he was totally being honest. "I'm glad you are because I am." She said leaning in closer looking at his dark brown eyes that seemed to go on forever they were so dark and deep. He put his hands around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. He closed his eyes and titled his head gently pressing his lips against hers. He parted his lips and slowly grazed his tongue over her lips. The feelings that rushed through their bodies was a feeling of passion. They had passion and love something that neither ever thought they both could have and it was happening to them right now. She was starting to get very aroused as there lip lock was starting to get more intense, and it probably would have led to more had it not been for a rude interruption.

"Why don't you two get a room and just have sex already so we don't all have to see" she said loudly coming close enough to the both of them that she could easily be heard and to annoy them both enough to stop.

"How's it going little Sammy" she said with a slight sarcastic laugh and putting her hands in his hair to get it all messed up which he absolutely despised especially from her and she knew it. "Hey little Chrissy" he said with a quip. "I've told you it's Chris not Chrissy" "Makes sense you do look like a boy after all." he laughed with a bit of a smirk.

Liz hated to see the two of them fight she wanted them to get along but her sister and her never did see eye to eye on guys. Her taste in men was a bit reprehensible to say the least and Chris found Sam to be way too sensitive for her. "Do you mind giving us a little privacy please" "Mind why should I mind" still standing there without so much as moving a step. "I think she means you" he said. "Funny I thought she meant she wanted you to leave" she said sarcastically quite annoyed with the two of them. "Sam maybe you better go I need to talk to Chris anyways" she looked at him and silently mouthed "I'm sorry" back to him. He quickly grabbed his jacket, gave Liz a kiss on the lips, and headed for the door. "See you around little Sammy" she said snickering. He didn't say anything and just rolled his eyes and left.

"Why do you always have to make fun of him Chris?"

"Because you guys make me want to throw up your so pathetically sickening I need to find the nearest toilet"

"What a nice image to have thanks for that"

"Aww come on sis you know I'm joking" "You know I just love oh what's his name?"

"His name is Sam as you obviously know and he asked me to marry him tonight" she said a bit excitedly showing her the ring he gave her earlier.

"Well that's just grand so now you and Sammy can be so happy together forever" putting her finger almost inside her mouth and making a barfing noise. "Or mabye old sensitive Sam got a dick and decided he needed a good fuck before the wedding. At least you can pawn the ring though. Where did he get the money for so much bling"

"He's been working to pay for it I guess. I'm not really sure. He didn't say."

"Probably working at the library. I know that's where you two love to hang out all the time because you have no lives"

"FYI Sis we do alot of things other than study, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to make something of myself...unlike someone" she said curtly.

"Haha funny,Well FYI SIS not that you need to KNOW but I have a job and I don't need to go school. Thank you very much"

"Oh yeah? I didn't know they were hiring at the local garbage dump."

"They are by the way you should get an application! I don't need one though because I'm a waitress"

"A waitress huh? what kind of waitress?"

"You know just a normal waitress, so when did you and Sensitive Sam make a date for anyways?" trying to quickly change the subject without Liz noticing.

"Well his brother is supposed to come into town I think and then were probably going to get married soon. I told Sam the sooner the better and he agreed."

"Big suprise! Well I can see who wears the pants in the relationship. He has a brother huh? I'm sure he's just like him. Crying all the time and being a pussy and trying to be all romantic and sweet all the time. How droll and boring."

"You know Chris some people actually like a little romance in their life. Sam's a really sweet, nice guy and he puts up with alot of your shit that you always have to dish out to him." she was starting to get angry with her sister. She knew it was just that she was probably just jealous that she didn't have a guy like Sam of her own and probably never would the way she acted.

"Aww Liz come on I really am happy for you two...Really I am!" she said with a straight face. "I know I joke around with Sam but at least he's good to you I guess if that's your thing" she said kind of looking away but smiling, so that Liz knew that she really did approve she just didn't want to show it.

"Thanks Chris I'm so glad you do!" she said trying to contain herself from bouncing around a bit. "I really want you to be in the wedding too, my maid of honor because your my best friend."

"Gosh Liz I dunno...Do I have to wear a dress?" she absolutely hated dresses she hadn't worn one in years. She liked to be comfortable and just wear whatever but not an ugly looking hideous dress that was probably in some disgusting looking color her sister would pick out.

"Please for me Chris I don't ask you to do anything usually" she said begging her and giving her a bit of a hurt look.

Chris knew her sister really wanted her to be in the wedding and she was flattered and she figured it was the least she could do after being a total bitch to Sam all the time.

"Okay I will" she said half smiling. "Thank you!" she said giving her sister a big hug. "This means alot to me Chris." "Yeah sure...no problem at all, but please no pink dresses." "You've got yourself a deal" she smiled happily and walked out of the room. "I'm going to go call Sam and tell him the news."

Chris looked around the room that her sister and her had shared since they were little. When Liz moved to college it seemed so empty. She didn't get to see her near as much as they once had and now she was back for the summer, but with Sam in her life. Chrissy sighed and fell onto her bed. She knew things would always be different now. She grabbed her mp3 player from her nightstand and laid back trying to let the music make her feel better. It was the way she always dealt with her problems, listening to music. She would listen to the most depressing songs, but knowing that someone else felt the same way it was a comfort to her

Dean was on the road thinking about him and his brother's conversation. Engaged? He really couldn't believe it was happening. He wondered if Sam had told Liz anything yet about his visions or worse, the family business. Dean had made that mistake once before and he wasn't about to do it again, getting too close to someone only leads to having to let that person go. He could never fully give his heart to anyone. He had been driving down the highway for hours it felt like the road was long and neverending. He really wasn't that far from California, but he figured he wasn't going to tell Sam that on the phone. Anyway to postpone the dreaded meeting of this gir,l this girl who had stolen his brother away from him and couldn't possibly be good for him. He couldn't face his thoughts anymore, he had to get some sleep. He was tired from driving and thinking about what his life was going to become. In an instant it seemed to have changed with one little conversation and a few words. He finally saw a sign for a motel and bar just about 2 miles up the road. This was great just what he needed something to take all his cares away for the night. Have fun and get totally hammered and then sleep it off and he'd be fine in the morning when he finally faced reality.

He drove down the road and entered the parking lot of the motel. He got out of the car and entered the lobby to get a room, the clerk gave him his keys and he headed for his room. He set down his car keys on the nightstand and put his room key in the pocket of his jeans. The bar was across the street and he was ready for some scotch lots and lots of scotch. He sat down at the bar sitting on the stool "Hey bartender give me a scotch...make it a double". He was looking around the room not really paying attention. He had been waiting a good five minutes and still the bartender was nowhere in sight. There weren't that many people even there "where the fuck could he be" he thought. "Yo bartender where's my scotch I ordered it almost an hr ago?." A girl quickly emerged from the back room and came up to the counter. "It's coming keep your pants on" she said not really looking at him, she was preoccupied with making the drink. She finally walked up to him "here you go Mr. Impatient your double scotch on the rocks." she said with a sarcastic smile. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face "Well now isn't that the way to get a good tip...Chrissy" quickly looking at the nametag on her shirt that cleary read Chris. She looked him over a bit taken aback by being called Chrissy by someone she didn't know.

He was extremely sexy in that rugged tough, badboy type of way just like she was immediately attracted to. He had on a dark leather jacket that just seemed to cling perfectly to his upper arms. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of green and a killer smile that could easily make you want to take him up to the motel room, but for some reason this guy looked different than most. A bit sad and lonely like something was really bothering him. "So what's wrong you lose your car or something" she asked with a smirk knowing good and well it couldn't possibly be over a girl because he probably had tons of them he was sleeping with every night. He raised his eyebrows at her quite surprised, he had never seen a girl with such an attitude. Hell he hadn't seen many girl bartenders as it was and certainly none like her. "Well I guess you think you know me pretty well don't you Chrissy." She looked at him wondering if she should make some snide remark about her name, but she figured it was no big deal, she'd never see him again and she wanted a good tip after all. She quickly changed her tone to a bit nicer than it had been before. "No I was just guessing I mean it couldn't be about a girl as goodlooking as your are handsome" giving him a big grin. He didn't know what to say back to her this had never happened before. Usually, girls flirted with him from the beginning and then this girl just quickly became polite after being a total bitch to him. "I guess you are looking for a good tip then aren't you" he smiled and held up a 50 dollar tip in his hands. "If you make my night worthwhile maybe I'll give it to you" he said getting up out of the stool, but not before quickly downing the double scotch. "Give me another double and keep 'em coming" he pointed to her as he walked to the jukebox to look for a song to play. "Well aren't you presumptuous you must think I'm going to sleep with you or something for all that money...well if that's the case then your definitely wrong I'm not a slut even if I do look like one" she said walking to the jukebox and forcefully placing another glass of scotch there.

"What kind of crappy music are you going to pick anyways some hillbilly country music I suppose" she said in her best Southern accent. "You think you know me, well sweetie you don't know nothing about me" he said placing his hand underneath her chin he said with a seductive smirk. "I could get you in bed so fast you wouldn't know what hit you" "Oh really and I bet that's how fast the sex would be. quick and unmemorable." "Well If that's the little game you want to play I'm all up for it" he said taking off his jacket and putting it on the nearest table.

Chris tried to shrug off the sight of him in a black short sleeve shirt. It fit snugly enough around his arms that you could see he worked out alot. His biceps were bulging in all the right places and he wore a necklace around his neck that made her want to yank on it ,so he would be close enough that she could make out with him hard and passionately, but Chris wouldn't let him get the best of her especially being he was getting drunker as he quickly downed another two double scotches. "I'm going to get back to work" "You do know I'm the only one in here right?" "Yes I realize that, just hoping you didn't" she said getting a little nervous being she didn't know him at all and who knows what he could do. "Don't worry I won't do anything I'm always saving people all the time not hurting them" he said his speech starting to get a bit slurred. "What are you some kind of superhero or something?" "Something like that...so do you want to play some pool" "Why should I bother?" "I'll give you 100 bucks and what else do you have to do. Until I leave neither can you" "True. Anything to get you out of here so I can go home." "Wanting to get rid of me huh? he said finally picking a song on the jukebox, but without letting Chris see what he chose.

Chris walked back over to the counter to fix some vodka for herself and some more scotch for him. "No what makes you say that. I mean I'm always up for a little bit of fun. so why not? Tell me what song did you choose?" She said just as it immediately started playing almost at the same time as her words came out. "Wow a rock song I'm surprised maybe you might have some good taste after all" she said placing the drinks on the side of the pool table and grabbing a cue stick. "So can you play or am I going to have to teach you?" "Ha I work in a bar of course I know how to play..now rack 'em" "Well I guess I will do as the lady says" he said racking them onto the table on the other side of where Chris was standing. "I'm ready whenever you are" she said drinking some of her vodka and making sure to lick her lips and seductively put her finger up to her mouth wiping the bit of vodka from her mouth. He tried to not even be the least attracted by what she was doing ,but he couldn't help it. He was a bit attracted to her. She didn't look like most girls he would usually go for. She wore just normal clothes not too slutty but she had on a low black tanktop that just showed off just enough for him to want to see a little bit more skin. She wore a tight pair of jeans that seemed to fit nicely showing off her curves in all the right places. Her hair was dark brown with blonde highlights and the light in the room seemed to make it shimmer especially as she moved around the room. Her blues eyes sparkled as she drank from her glass and he saw a slight smile show on her face. "Cat got your tongue" she said walking over to the pool table and holding her pool stick with one hand waiting for him to shoot. Dean quickly shrugged off his thoughts and said a bit nervously, but hoping it wasn't noticeable "Please Ladies first."

"So are we going to make the stakes more interesting or what?" she said as she bent down and held the stick like a pro and went for the break, easily shooting one of the balls into the pocket. "What did you have in mind" giving her a suspicious look. "Well everytime I make a shot you drink everytime you make a shot I drink" "So by the end of the game we'll be totally hammered" "That's the plan" she said with a mischeivous grin. "Well as long as you know what your getting little self into" he reached for another shot of scotch. He figured she couldn't possibly be that good after all it had to be beginner's luck. She wouldn't even make the next shot. She walked over to the side of the pool table where Dean was standing. "You're in my way" she said touching his arm and giving him a bit of a shove backwards as she went to take the next shot. "6 ball in the right pocket" she said as she made sure to put her ass out a bit so he could get a good look at it. She easily shot the ball into the pocket. "All right you've gotta drink. Want to taste some of my vodka?" walking over to him and putting the glass in front of his face and smiling at him. "Your really enjoying this aren't you taking advantage of poor little me?" taking the glass from her hand and taking another shot.

"Maybe I am or maybe I just like to win. By the way you never told me your name" "It's Dean." "Nice name it's kind of sexy. So are you trying to be like James Dean with the leather jacket and all that?" "No I'm just Dean. Never even thought about it. I guess it fits I'm kind of a rebel, but with a cause" he said lightly laughing and running his fingers through his light brown hair. "I feel bad taking advantage of you especially after you've drank so much. I guess I should have told you I've played pool alot before. Me and my dad used to play all the time when I was a kid." "So you and your dad are close then?" "We were not so much now...what about your family?" "Well I'm not really that close to my dad mostly just close with my little brother." "Aw, I bet he's cute like you then huh? How old is he?" "He's 22 he's not really little and were nothing alike. He's a big pain in the ass and he's always getting me in trouble." he said laughing. "Oh..I was thinking he was like a little kid guess I was wrong" "No he's hardly little I just have to keep him out of trouble. That's all. We both usually are getting into trouble most of the time" "Yeah I would expect you do get into a lot of trouble being a superhero and all" she said laughing remembering what he had said earlier. She could tell he was starting to get really drunk and she was worried he might pass out if he got to drunk, she figured if she kept shooting and talking he'd forget to drink, she didn't know why but she wanted to know more about him, but she would never let him know that. "So why did you decide to come into this bar tonight anyways? I mean it's the middle of the wee. There's not usually alot of people around this part of town until the weekend." "I don't know just here to sleep and drink I guess" he kind of shrugged his shoulders and really didn't want to talk much about what was going on in his life. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she thought maybe by trying to casually talk she could get some more information. He had looked so sad when he came in like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and she wondered what could possibly bother some guy so much. "I love drinking that's why I'm a bartender. Some people don't drink when they come here they usually come to talk to me. I think I'm like a therapist or something helping people with their problems. Too bad I can't be as much help with my own." she lightly laughed at the thought of her really giving that good of advice to anyone. "Yeah but doesn't everyone have problems it's just a part of life and you just deal" he really didn't want to get anymore into this conversation with her.

He was starting to get really tired and really dizzy probably because he had been drinking the whole time she was talking to him without her noticing. He was hoping if he kept quiet, she would just keep on talking. His feet were starting to feel really heavy and he started to lean against the jukebox hoping she wouldn't notice. "Are you ok? You don't look so good" looking over at him as his eyes were starting to look a little glazed over, and he was barely standing anymore. "I...feel...fine" his speech extremely slurred and with the last word he dropped on the floor completely passed out. Chris quickly ran over to him she felt bad for him and somehow felt as though she made it worse by telling him to drink so much. She looked at his face. He really had a nice face she couldn't help but notice, she put her hand underneath his head and tried to wake him up. "Dean. Wake up! Wake up! Damn it! I don't think I can pick you up out of here so you need to wake up now! She said loudly hoping that he would somehow open his eyes and then maybe she could help him get a room or something. "Gosh your lucky your a hot bastard or else I would leave your ass laying here on the floor." She walked to the back room to get some cold water thinking that might possibly wake him up enough to at least get him awake. She grabbed a rag and dipped it in some cold water and walked over the top of him and rung it out over his head. "Sorry Dean this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you" Dean's eyes opened a bit and he looked up at her and he went to open his mouth but everything came out in a mumble, "wah..deh..." he tried to say more, but he just couldn't get out the words. "Come on you've got to help me get you into the car." She grabbed both his arms and he was able to slightly help her so that he could stand up but he had to lean on her alot as he had one arm hanging over the back of her neck and she was helping him walk to the front door of the bar. "Well I guess your going to get in my bed after all" she said walking him to her car as he practically fell into the passenger seat. "I don't know why I'm not just leaving you here, but for some reason I feel sorry for you I'm sure I'll regret it tomorrow", she said as she started up the engine of her '68 Ford Mustang and headed home.

"Good no one's here but us..I don't really want to explain you being here" she said practically dragging him into the house. "Shit! Your alot heavier than you look. Good thing I'm used to carrying around dead weight." She put him in her bed hoping like hell that Liz wouldn't be home and would stay over at Sam's for the night. "Well I can't leave your shoes on. I don't want them dirty things in my bed" she said as she pulled off his shoes. She didn't know if she should take off the rest of his clothes or leave them on. She figured he wouldn't sleep that long and would probably call someone to come get him. She looked at him sleeping he looked so peaceful sleeping there she couldn't help feel a little bit attracted to him right then. She put her hand on him and slightly stroked his face and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I don't know what could possibly bother someone so much that they would drink so much to pass out." She knew if Liz did come home she would want her bed so she was stuck sleeping in the bed next to him. She didn't know why she trusted him, but she figured if he was going to make a move on her, he already would have. She went into the bathroom that was across the hall and put on her pajamas and slipped into bed next to him and made sure to cover him up. She couldn't stop looking at him, this was the first time she'd ever done anything like this before, bringing a guy home. She started to feel very tired, the feeling of exhaustion quickly overtook her and within about 10 minutes or so she was asleep.

Dean woke up looking around at his surroundings trying to remember what exactly had happened the night before. He remembered going to a bar, flirting with the bartender, playing some pool, and everything else was an absolute blur. His eyes hurt and he rubbed them hoping the pain would go away and his eyes would become clear so he could see better. His head was absolutely pounding and he was starving from not eating in a long time. He had a habit of waiting until late at night to eat and after the phone call from Sam he was so upset he didn't even think about it until now. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him, why she had brought him there he wasn't really sure and what had happened he didn't remember either. It had been a long time since this had happened to him, he usually didn't drink this much and he hardly ever let his inhibitions get the best of him like they had last night. "Where's my cell phone? He felt around for it in his pockets to see if it was there. It wasn't he must have left it at the motel. He was stuck without a phone and without a car, and he didn't know what to do. He figured he'd look around for some food in the kitchen. He got up out of bed and looked at his clothes. He had everything on still except for his shoes, he figured that they hadn't slept together then thank goodness. His head was pounding still and he noticed he still felt really dizzy. He really couldn't stand up enough to walk, so he knew he had to somehow wake her up to get her help. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this mess, he was stubborn though, so he proceeded to try and walk into the kitchen, falling onto the floor with a big loud bang that could have woken the dead.

Chris stirred from her sleep and looked over to the other side of the bed to see if Dean was ok. She noticed he wasn't there, so she got out of bed to look for him. She looked around the room and noticed him on the floor. "Dean what the fuck are you doing" "Just laying around. The floor looked kind of nice and soft" he said with a slight smirk. "Damn trying to be funny even when your practically helpless" she gave him her hand and helped him off of the floor. "Does anything hurt? she asked with a worried look on her face. "No I feel great best I've felt in a long time" "You know what you can cut the shit. I'm trying to help you here." "I don't need your help" he said trying to walk again this time not near as dizzy and he was able to go into the kitchen. "So what are you looking for? This is my kitchen." "Looking for some medicine so I can get the hell out of here. I got to call my brother" She walked into the kitchen and found some medicine for him and a glass of water. "Here take this you need it you look like ass." "Thanks I feel like it too." She practically threw the phone at him. "Here call your brother and then you can get the fuck out of my house. I really wish I left you there on the floor last night. I knew I would regret it."

Dean felt really bad that she was so angry at him. She did have every reason to be, and she didn't have to help him at all. "Look Chrissy, I'm really sorry about last night...it was a mistake." She looked into his eyes wondering what exactly he meant by that. Did he think they had slept together? She wondered what all he had remembered from the night before. "Yeah it was...a big mistake." She looked to see if she could read the expression on his face. "Well call your brother and then the mistake will be over and you don't have to ever think about it again." she said walking back into her room and throwning his shoes out the door and slamming the door shut. Shit now he'd done it. He'd sure made her mad and now he was wondering if maybe they had slept together the night before. Maybe he had put all his clothes back on or maybe she had.

He didn't know why he felt so bad anyways, I mean he had done this before flirted with a girl, had sex with her, and left the next day without even thinking about it. Why was this any different than before? He couldn't worry about this anymore, he knew he had to get out of here. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number for Sam hoping he would pick up his cell phone. He didn't even know what time it was for sure, but hopefully he would be awake or at least answer the phone. Hello? a girl's voice picked up the phone. He heard Sam's voice in the background making her give him the phone. "Come on baby, it could be important give me the phone." Dean coughed loudly on the other end of the phone hoping he didn't have to listen to this for more than a minute more. It had already been way too long for him. Sam finally came to the phone "Hey this is Sam sorry about that" "Yeah I'm sure you are, idiot" he said sounding quite pissed. "Dean hey where are you man? I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a couple days." "Yea I'm closer than I said, I'm kind of...stranded." "Stranded? Is the car ok?" "Yeah your brother's fine thanks for asking, but the car's fine. I'm at a girl's house" "And your talking to me? Must be some girl." he said laughing. "Yea, well I kind of need a ride. Can you come and pick me up?" "Gosh Dean I can't right now I'm supposed to take Liz home. She has to go see about her sister. She's a real bitch kind of like you are." Dean could here a slapping sound on the other end of the phone and a voice that said "Don't say that about my sister and you shouldn't say that about your bro either. What's wrong" Wow shocking for a short minute he could actually not totally hate this Liz chick. I'm sure the feeling will pass soon he quickly tried to rid the thought from his mind. "Sam you know you could just go pick up your bro after you drop me off I'll be ready in a minute and we'll go" "So what's the verdict are you picking me up or am I going to have to call a cab with the no money that I have" he said sounding even more annoyed. "No I'll come pick you up after I drop Liz off" "I'll see you in about a half of an hour" "All right hurry up don't make me wait around while you guys fool around or whatever" "All right I'll think about it. Later man."

Dean hung up the phone and looked around the kitchen, he had to get some food. He figured Chrissy probably wouldn't come out of her room anytime soon, so he wasn't going to be able to talk to her. He walked over to the refridgerator to see what was in there. He was hoping they would have some junk food around this place. He found some Mountain Dew and drank it straight from the can. He looked around the counter and found a bag of cheetos and started eating them from the bag. He sat on the couch in the living room. His feet up on the coffee table and waited for Sam to finally call him back to tell him he was done taking Liz home. He knew it would probably be a while so he figured he should get comfortable. He flipped on the tv looking for something interesting to watch. He wasn't much of a tv person he hardly ever had any free time to watch. He was always so busy, and when he stopped at motels all the time, all he ever felt like doing was sleeping. He missed his car and listening to his music as loud as he wanted. He just could feel free when he was on the road and now he felt like he was trapped relying on someone else. He couldn't find anything interesting on tv and he really started to notice how long it had been since he had showered. After being on the road for a couple of days and the smell of alcohol on his breath and on his clothes, he knew he had to find a bathroom. The house wasn't that big so it was easy to find.He took off his clothes and stepped in the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it run down his back. All the aches and pains from his major hangover seemed to finally go away and he finally felt wide awake, he came out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the bathroom rack and walked down the hall to Chrissy's room. He faintly knocked on the door and said "Chrissy do you think you could get me some clothes please" yelling over the loud music she had decided to start playing while he was in the shower. "Chrissy" he knocked louder on the door and kept yelling at least 3 times. Until a voice he familiarly recognized came from the distance.

Sam was standing there with Liz looking straight at Dean completely in shock with his mouth wide open. "What's a matter Sam you look like you saw a ghost" Liz quickly asked. "It's not that big of a deal just another one of my sister's usual conquests I'm sure" Sam didn't know what to say or do.He was contemplating lying to Liz and not telling her it was his brother that obviously had slept with her sister. Dean nervously walked over to Sam and Liz, but then realized he could easily use this to his advantage. "Uh Hi I'm Dean...Sam's brother" he smugly said. "How are you? You must be Liz.. I've heard alot about you." Liz was extremely embarassed by the fact that the first time she was meeting her future brother-in-law was half naked and then the fact that he'd somehow met up with and slept with her younger sister made her furious. She was trying to keep herself from totally losing her temper. She didn't know what to say. "Well Dean I guess I better get you some clothes huh. Awkwardly trying not to focus on looking at any part of his body that was standing right in front of her. "We don't want you walking around like that all day..I mean uh." Her voice trailed off. "I'll go get the clothes." She walked into the room next to Chrissy's and looked through some drawers to find him some clothes. She found him some boxers, a shirt and some jeans. She walked back out into the room. She could tell Sam and Dean were quietly arguing without trying to cause a scene. She tried to politely smile and handed him the clothes. "I hope they fit" She looked him over without even trying to check him out, but it was quite obvious to Sam who looked so incredibly angry. "I'm going to go talk to my sister" she said raising her voice when she said the word sister. She firmly beat on the door and yelled her sister's name "Christine..Open the door now!" she yelled over the music. Chris finally opened the door and looked over at the site she saw standing there. Dean almost naked in a towel! A look of horror came over his face because she knew exactly what her sister thought. "We need to talk NOW! she said grabbing her arm and slamming the door behind her.

Dean still stood there with a nervous look on his face and Sam still was angrier than Dean had seen him in a long time. When he was really mad he would just stand there looking at you with a stare that made you feel as though you were as good as dead as the demons they used to hunt together. "You slept with her sister!" He yelled intensely. "How could you do that?" "It's her sister!" Sam was completely fuming he didn't get mad that often but when he did you didn't want to get in his way."I didn't know it was her sister and I think I'm gonna go...uh change" He almost ran into the bathroom. He knew he better wait until Sam took some time to cool off before he even tried to explain. Now he wondered what he got himself into by telling Liz in the first place. He didn't expect him to take it this badly.

"You slept with his brother!" Liz yelled angrily at Chris. "Whose brother? What are you talking about?" Chris asked with a puzzled look. "Dean...Dean Winchester...Sam's brother! "How coud you sleep with him? Why are you sleeping with anyone? And more importantly why is he in our house?" "Which question do you want answered first?" She said finally realizing what was happening. "First of all I didn't sleep with him. I just brought him home he got drunk and passed out and I had to bring him here. Nothing happened at all. Honest." She quickly tried to explain to her sister. "What would Mom and Dad say if they were here Chris?" "You know they wanted you to be better than that" "Well what about Sam it's not like you guys aren't sleeping together" She said starting to lose her temper. She hated it when she acted like she was the parent in charge, when she was only a couple years older than her. "What I do is my business Chris and you know I'm supposed to take care of you with Mom and Dad gone and I can't believe you could do this" "Just leave me the fuck alone ok your only a few years older than me and I can take care of myself without you. I've been doing it for a long time now" she practically spat out. "Fine you don't need me I certainly don't need this shit anymore. You do what you want to do. Sleep with Dean I don't care! Why don't you sleep with him and all Sam's other brothers he has too!" she yelled back at her. "Fine maybe I will. Hell maybe I'll even sleep with Sam too!" "Like he'd ever even come near you! He's only nice to you because of me and now I don't know why I even cared" Liz walked towards the door, opening it and slamming it behind her. She was in between screaming out of anger and close to tears at how hurt her sister made her by saying those things to her. She had always tried to be a good sister to Chris and tried not to take the place of their parents when they had died a couple years ago. Now she felt as though she had failed and who knew what was going through Sam's mind right now. All she wanted was someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok and there was no one there. She ran into her parent's old bedroom and fell onto the bed. Crying more tears than she had since her parents death. She didn't know anything anymor. She felt more alone than she had ever felt.

Chris was as angry and upset as Liz was. She couldn't believe that Liz didn't trust her. She knew she thought Dean and her slept together and why the fuck did Dean have to be in a towel to make it look even worse. She wanted to kill him for that, but for some reason it made her even more attracted to him because he looked so fucking hot in that towel. Damn! She couldn't think that he was Sam's brother's. How could they be brothers? Dean wasn't kidding when he said they were total opposites. Sam was kind of nice and sort of cute she had to admit, but the way he acted around Liz kind of annoyed her. He acted like she was the only girl in the world and no other girl mattered to him, which at times would make her be envious of having a guy like that, but on the other hand she didn't want someone like Sam. They had absolutely nothing in common, he seemed to be so serious all the time and always thinking things through before he did them. Chris wasn't like that she loved to have fun and not think before she acted. She liked to feel free to do whatever she wanted, and she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with her life, but that didn't matter to her. Just take life as it comes and accept the cards she had been dealt. She loved to travel and hoped that someday she could save enough money to go wherever she pleased. She started to feel bad about what she had said to Liz about having sex with Sam because she never would do that to her sister, not that she wanted him anyways. She wanted Dean she thought. No, she couldn't think that he got them in this fucking mess in the first place. Walking around half naked what was he thinking. She was so angry and she knew exactly who she was going to go find to fix this mess.

Sam had decided to go cool off so he took a walk while he was trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't know why his brother had to be such an idiot walking around in that towel, and why did Liz have to look at him like that acting like she thought he was hot or whatever. Just thinking about it made him mad. His brother usually got all the girls first, so he could be quite insecure at times. When he asked Dean to come out here, he expected their first meeting to be totally different and him to be fully clothed. He loved Liz alot they seemed to have alot in common she was smart, just like he was. She was kind of shy when they first met, he could tell, but it didn't take long for him to get her to open up to her. He didn't really know why she did exactly, but soon he find out about her parents dying in a car accident a couple years ago, and how Liz had been left to take care of her sister. She tried so hard to do what her parents had wanted for Chris. She had helped her get through high school and wanted her to go to college, but Chris wouldn't do that. She had her own ideas and Liz tried to accept it, but didn't always understand the way her sister thought and neither did Sam. He had always wanted to go to college and do something to really help people just like his brother did. He wanted to be the hero, but in a different way than Dean. Dean didn't seem to mind being in the car all the time driving everywhere, but Sam never really liked it. He had only expected to do it until they found their Dad and hopefully go back to college. They had found their Dad and he had been killed just as their Mom had been years earlier when he was just a baby. He felt like he owed it to Dean to keep on helping him and being there for him after all the sacrifices he had made, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind that he wanted something different. He tried so hard to accept the life that Dean had and after they're Dad passed away he stayed for a couple of months doing the family business, but he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to be normal again. He wanted to be a doctor that way he could really save people's lives that were sick. He had thought he wanted to maybe help to treat cancer or do something really valuable for the lives of people, but that all changed when he started having the visions. He had nightmares all the time about who he needed to help and it bothered him so much mentally and physically. He remembered the first time he had his first vision nightmare and he met Max Miller. He felt so bad for that kid he didn't deserve the life he had and he had always regretted that he couldn't help him. He wanted to help people who had been abused physically and mentally and help them deal with their problems. He knew he was smart enough to do it. He had been given a gift and he wanted to use it. That's why he wanted to go back to college and he was thankful to Dean for letting him and being proud of him for doing what he wanted to do. He never expected to meet anyone that would come close to how much he loved Dean as a brother, but then when he met Liz he knew he wanted to give his heart to her. He hadn't been able to tell her about his visions though no matter how much he wanted to time and time again. His insecurities set in and he didn't want to in anyway ruin what they had together, but he figured so much for that thought now. Dean is in the picture and maybe she would like him too, and who knew how she would feel about him messing with her sister on top of it all. He could see him somehow getting the blame for his brother's stupidity, but he knew he would have to go back and face whatever was going to happen.

Chris looked around for Dean she was ready to yell at someone and he was the one she was most mad at right now. She found him sitting on the couch eating looking like nothing was wrong without a care in the world. "How can you just sit there like nothing's wrong" she abruptly yelled at him catching him offguard so much that he looked startled. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything" he said nonchalantly. "Yeah fucking right you didn't do anything. You were just in a damn towel and walking around the house like you owned the place. Now my sister thinks we slept together. Thanks for that you bastard." "Hey, all I did was take a shower I didn't know they were going to come in. Hell I didn't even know you and Liz were related." "Yeah well you knew Sam was your brother you could have lied or at least say it wasn't what it looked like, but no you act like a little shit and say nothing." "I didn't know your sister was going to go off like that. I figured she'd be used to guys being around the house." "What the hell does that mean? I don't just bring any guy here and I sure as hell shouldn't have brought your sorry ass here I know that." "Well what's done is done and I can't do anything about it now. I mean it did look like we slept together. They won't believe us." he said wondering if she might give him some hint if they really did sleep together or not because he still wasn't totally sure. "Well we fucking didn't sleep together, but since everyone thinks we did why don't we just do it right here right now. No need getting all this shit from everyone for nothing at least I should get a good fuck out of it." "I thought I would be quick and unmemorable." He said laughing, but really was so glad he finally got his answer. They hadn't slept together, so now he could at least be a little bit relieved. Now, though she was practically giving herself to him and he couldn't help it, he was extremely turned on by it. She was pretty damn hot especially yelling at him like she was, and he hadn't hadn't sex in quite a while, so he couldn't help but really consider it. No! He couldn't think that, Sam might never forgive him if he did that. He got into this mess and now he had to be the good guy, no matter how hard it would be to turn her down. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, he never turned down sex ever especially from a gorgeous woman like her. Sam had no fucking clue how much he meant to him right now. He gulped at his words, "Now you know that wouldn't be a good idea. We'll never get out of this mess if they catch us doing it right here" he said almost slapping himself in the face for what he'd said. He was hoping like hell she would take back what she said and leave. "Well better to get some than nothing. We could go in my room. I'll lock the door and I can promise you it will be some fucking good sex" she said walking over to him on the couch and sat next to him putting her hand on his leg and hardly massaged it up and down starting to get closer and closer to his crotch, but just slightly avoiding it. She knew it would turn him on even more. "Come on you know you want to. I can see it your eyes. Your turned on" she couldn't believe how calm she was but when she was angry she said things and didn't think about the consequences. He was trying so hard to stay calm, and not show that he was interested in her, but he knew he was doing a really bad job of it obviously and this girl wasn't really backing down and that just made him want her even worse. "No I really don't want you at all." he said quickly standing up and walking away from the couch. He didn't know where exactly he was going to go he was still kind of trapped in that house.

He was wishing like hell he had some fucking money to call a cab right now, but he didn't. He had given all he had to Chrissy like a damn fool, but he didn't expect this to happen and he left his wallet in the motel room. He looked around to see if there were any car keys around he could take. He'd steal a car to get away from her at this point, he'd done alot worse than that before. He didn't see any on the table or counter in the kitchen. "Looking for these" she said holding a pair of car keys in her hand and smiling smugly. "You didn't think I would let you leave that easily did you" she said slyly. She couldn't believe she was being this forceful, inside her heart was absolutely racing at the thought of him actually giving into to her at all. At this point she just basically wanted to scare him more than anything because she didn't really think he would do it, but if he did she couldn't let him know how afraid she really was and she had to go along with it. "No I was uh just thinking that your sister might be kind of upset and you might want to go see about her. That's all. I should probably go find Sam." He said hoping Sam would come back soon. He saw him leave and he actually considered just maybe running down the road like Sam probably did. At least he would be away from her. Why the hell did she have to look so freaking sexy he said checking her out quickly. She was still wearing her pajamas. She had on a low blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of short blue matching boycut shorts that accentuated all her good features, such as her nice rack and her incredibly hot ass. Just as he was thinking maybe he could go hide in the bathroom or go hotwire the car, Sam walked in. He had never been so happy to see his brother before, he never knew he could ever be this scared and turned on by a girl at the same time, and he had met alot of weird girls in his life, but this one definitely won the prize. "Sam I think we probably should go let Chrissy and Liz have some time alone. Don't you think?" He said starting to head for the door. "Come on man let's go. You can call Liz later" motioning his hand towards Sam instructing him to head for the door. "I guess your probably right. I'll talk to Liz later. I'm sure she needs time to think about things." he walked towards the door and said to Chrissy. "Tell Liz to call me please. I think you owe me that much" he said as he headed out the door. "Fine I will" she said walking towards the door to watch them head out the door. "Later Dean" she said waving to him with a flirty smile and a seductive look.

Sam got into the car with Dean, but he was still pretty angry and he really didn't want to talk about what happened at this point. Dean turned on the radio and figured maybe he could start off because he really didn't want Sam to be mad with him. "So uh about Chrissy.." he started to say. "Doesn't matter. I don't want to know" he quickly interrupted Dean. "Well you might want to know the truth. Umm nothing happened." "You expect me to believe that Dean. Since when has that ever happened. I just don't know why it had to be Chrissy why couldn't you have done it with any other girl but not Liz's sister" he said looking at him angrily. "Well it's not like I knew who she was how could I have? I didn't even know Liz had a sister, and we really didn't sleep together. It's all a big mess, but I mean maybe it's for the best you know do you really want to get married. That's kind of crazy". he said starting to get a bit angry too. "What the fuck would you know about my life anyways. Maybe I really want to get married maybe I don't but you sure as hell aren't going to be the one to tell me if I am or not." He was so furious at his brother. How could he say that to him. Why couldn't he ever be happy for him, when he really was happy and now it was all ruined. He didn't know if he was jealous or what. He had brought him out here hoping he would give Liz a chance and he didn't because he had messed it all up sleeping with Chrissy. He knew they must have to as far as he knew Chrissy had alot of guys, so it wasn't like it was that hard to believe that Dean would sleep with her. Not to mention barely any girl ever said no to him, he knew that. He was good at charming girls into doing anything for him, that's why he was so good at what he did. If he ever needed any type of information, all he had to do was ask a girl, and she would do it for him without any questions asked. "You know what don't talk to me. It's not like you could understand. It's not like you've ever cared enough to let anyone into your life anyways" he angrily spat out. Dean didn't know what to say. It wasn't completely untrue. The one girl he truly cared about in the past, was just that his past and it never would have worked. They were just too different, and she couldn't really understand him for the way he was. He also didn't love her enough to give up his work for her, he just couldn't. His family meant too much to him and being there for his dad and brother at the time was more important. He was really hehurt at the time, but he knew that was just the way it had to be, but now things were different. His dad was gone and Sam was all he had left, sometimes he thought he could just give it all up, if he found the right person, but would he ever? He really didn't think he ever could, so how could his brother have found anyone with his judgement. He loved his brother alot, but sometimes, he could be sort of naive especially about girls. He just knew this wasn't right for him and he'd better off without her. Why let someone in, when you just end up getting hurt in the end. "I know more than you think I do. I know you can't trust anyone, but family. There the only one that's there for you in the end." he said bitterly. Sam didn't really know what to say, it was true, but he felt like Liz could become his family. He felt something with her. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it was there, he had felt it all along since they almost first met. He could trust her, or at least he thought he could. But if he really could, Why didn't he tell her about his visions? Maybe his brother was right, maybe he just thought he felt something that really wasn't there. He couldn't think about it anymore. He just drove to his apartment and kept quiet until they arrived there. He knew what he was going to have to do, no matter how much it hurt him.

Liz got up from the bed in her parent's bedroom, and she went to go find her sister. Chris was standing by the door and she didn't even look like she cared about what had been going on. She acted as though nothing had happened. She did all these things for her sister and she didn't even care and she just expected her to always be there for her, Liz just couldn't take it anymore. She had gone too far this time, Liz was going to do just as her sister said. "Hey we need to talk" she walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want to talk about" she was really surprised her sister was so calm. She could tell she had been crying alot her face was all tearstained and she felt really awful for the things she had said. She just didn't know what to say exactly. "Listen Liz I'm really sorry for what I said about everything" she said looking at her sincerely. "I know you didn't mean it Chris, but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurt me alot. That you would say that to me and I think I've failed at what Mom and Dad would have wanted for you, so I want you to move out. It's for the best." she said trying so hard to not breakdown crying again. "You can pack your stuff and please be out before the end of the night." Chris didn't know what to say she knew she deserved it after what she had said, but she wasn't really sure where she was going to go. She could probably stay over at a friend's house, but she didn't have a whole lot of friends since she graduated from high school, and most of them were away at college, so she would have to think of a place at least for the night. "I really don't want to move out Liz, please." "I'm sorry Chris you just can't stay here anymore. You wanted to be on your own, so I'm letting you." she walked away from her sister as fast as she could because she didn't want her to know how much it hurt for her to say those words to her sister, but she wanted her to be able to do what she wanted and she didn't want to feel like she was getting in the way anymore of what her sister wanted. Chris could only think of one place to go for the night, she couldn't believe who she was going to have to ask.

Sam went into his apartment with Dean and went into his room contemplating what he was going to say to Liz. This was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but he knew it was for the best. He loved his brother and how much he always was there to protect him and most of the time he was right, so he trusted his judgement family would always be there. He hated calling her on the phone and saying this, but he knew he couldn't do it in person. He knew that if he told her about his visions anyways it would probably be over between them, and she would think he was a freak and if he ever told him what the family business was, that they went around hunting ghosts, she would definitely think he had lost in mind. He kept stalling because he really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to do it now or he probably never would and he owed it to her to tell her something, he wasn't sure what but some excuse. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number he had dialed so many times before, he never thought he would dread talking to her. The phone rang on the other end 2 times and he kind of hoped she wouldn't pick up. "Hello" a voice he knew so well said. "Hey It's me" he said. He could tell she sounded really upset already. His instinct was to make her feel better, but he couldn't do that. He had to do it now. "Hey Sammy. I don't think I should ask how are you are because I already know the answer" she slightly laughed."Yeah I'm not so good and I have to tell you something." he said trying to grasp at words. "What is it? Your not having doubts about the wedding are you?" she asked with a bit of break in her voice. "Well actually yeah I am. I just think we are moving way too fast. I mean we've only known each other for 9 months and I don't think we should get married." he said quickly hoping it would make it easier to say. It really didn't. "You can't mean that. I mean we can postpone it right? We don't have to get married right now, but we're still engaged though right?" a bit of a sob coming from her voice as she spoke. He really hadn't expected that question, and the words were just not coming out. "No I don't think we can be engaged either. I should have never asked in the first place, it was a mistake. I'm sorry." those words were so painful to say and his voice was starting to break as it came out. She started sobbing "How can you say that. How can you say we were a mistake. I thought you loved me. You told me you did. Was that all a lie too?" She was making this harder for him than he could have ever imagined. "Yes it was all a mistake and a lie. I see that now." he was trying not to cry. He had to gulp every time he spoke and he was starting to feel physically sick. "I don't believe you did I do something wrong. What did I do." she was almost hysterical now. "Is this about Dean and Chrissy because it doesn't matter to me your all that matters." Hearing those words made him want to take back what he said, but he just couldn't. He wanted to tell her that she was all that mattered to him, but there were other things that mattered. He knew that and he knew he couldn't stay on the phone much longer. "It's about me. I just can't get married and I can't be with you anymore I'm sorry. I have to go. Goodbye Liz." he hung up the phone. His eyes were filling with tears, he wanted to call her back and tell her that he loved her, but he knew it was better this way. She would find someone else, someone who was normal and didn't have any secrets from her, someone that was better for her and could tell her everything.

Dean wondered what exactly Sam went in his room to do. He couldn't hear anything, but he figured he went to call Liz on the phone. He wondered if they had broken off their engagement. He couldn't help but feel a bit of hope that they were breaking up. He knew it was wrong, but he knew Liz would just somehow break his heart, just as his had been broken in the past. No one could really understand the way things were for the two of them, growing up with their father and never being able to really trust people with their secret. The one time he did she told him he was nuts and made him wish he could take it all back. He didn't know if he should bother his brother right now he figured he probably needed his space and some time alone. He was still pretty damn pissed after all. He looked around his apartment, he could tell Liz had been around alot. It had a certain girly feel to it, man his brother sure was whipped. He saw a few green colored pillows on the couch, green a color his brother hated. She must have somehow persuaded him to let her have it in the living room. He saw some of her clothes laying around too unless his brother had started to cross dress and he didn't know about it. A few tank tops and some sundresses, she must really be around all the time. She probably even has her own toothbrush for gosh sakes or worse yet maybe they share one. He tried to get the disgusting thought out of his head. Pathetic to let a girl in his life that much, he never would let his guard down that much. At least she lets him keep some of his manhood by him having a kick ass entertainment center. Big screen tv, huge speakers, and dang the stereo was awesome too. He didn't know his brother liked music that much. He had a huge collection of music, racks and racks of cds. He sure had compiled a big collection since he went to school. Lots and lots of movies too, their were vhs and dvds. He couldn't believe all the action movies he had and and then of course there were the girly show tunes type movies too, at least he had some James Dean movies though, that was a guy he could easily relate to. That would probably be him live to the fullest and die young. He sat down and turned on the tv with the remote. He flipped through some channels and thought he would try to figure out the cd player. He hated cds, but at least it was music. He turned on the power to the stereo, and heard one of his favorite songs playing. That rocky guitar started and the lyrics he knew all too well.

_In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man_

_Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all the best things I can._

He almost fell out of his chair, Sammy hated his taste in music, why the hell was he listening to it? Did he really miss his brother that much, that he had started listening to his music? He really didn't know, but at least as he was getting older he had become a bit smarter for a change. He couldn't help but think how clear the music sounded on this sound system though. No! He couldn't think that. He was vintage he wouldn't change from cassette tapes, he liked them. It just gave him good memories of the few things in his life that were good, and music made him feel good and at ease in his life. It was something he could always turn to when things got really bad, and for him itwas definitely had. As he was sitting on the couch with his feet up, and his head leaning back, he heard a loud knock at the door.

He didn't know if he should answer it, he didn't think Sam was expecting anyone. He didn't really want to get up, he was so comfortable, but the person kept on knocking loudly. He got up from the couch, and headed for the door. "Dude we aren't deaf, we can hear you," he said as he opened the door. He looked up and down at the person standing there. Her face looked kind of sad and alone, she looked as though she had been crying. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of compassion for her. After all, a girl crying always got to him especially from someone that he knew probably didn't cry that much. "Hey what are you doing here," he said softer then he expected. "Liz kicked me out is Sammy here," she said her voice was soft and a bit shaky. He looked into her eyes for a second and she quickly put her head down probably out of fear of being seen. "Yeah he is. Come on in, let me take your stuff" he said walking into the hallway and grabbing her suitcases. She walked into his apartment and saw that Sam had heard the commotion and come out of his room. "What the hell do you want? Let me guess to make my life more miserable than it already is, " he said looking at Chris with a bit of a mean glare. "I umm kind of need a place to stay." her voice was shaking even more. "And you thought I would actually let you stay here?" he said still quite upset and angry. "Well I don't really have anywhere else to go" she said softly and almost in a mumble. Dean couldn't believe Chrissy was actually asking Sam for help. She must really have nowhere to go because he knew good and well she wouldn't ask Sam unless it was a last resort. He looked at her beautiful face and just couldn't help but seeing a different side to her. She wasn't sarcastic or anything. She was being totally real for the moment. "I really don't have the room maybe you can call one of Liz's friends" Sam started to say until Dean interjected. "Aww come on Sammy let her stay" he said smiling. "She can't be any worse than you after all you are kind of girly anyways" he said with a smirk. He looked at his brother a bit surprised as much as he wanted to say no, he really couldn't say no to his brother. "Fine you can stay, but only for a couple nights, but you sleep on the couch" he said sighing. "Thank you so much" she said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice. She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "I won't be any trouble I promise." He was really taken aback She had hardly been nice to him since the day they met, but he reluctantly hugged her back. "Sure no problem." he said taking a step back from the embrace. "Well you can put your junk in Dean's room since he's the one who wants you stay." he said pointing to the room across from his own. She walked into his room and set her stuff down. "Here let me help you with that." Dean said taking some of her things and following behind her.

Liz laid on her bed all alone crying. She couldn't believe this was happening she had lost everyone now, her sister and her fiance'. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe Sammy had called off the wedding and she didn't know what she had done wrong. Now she wished she had her sister there to talk to, but she had made her leave a bit out of anger and a bit because she felt like she couldn't provide for her sister anymore. Everybody she came in contact with she seemed to end up disappointing somehow or another. Her sister she couldn't be a good enough parent too and she couldn't live up to her parent's wishes either. Sammy always made her feel better when she got upset and he wasn't there either. He had said it was him, but she knew what that meant. It was her. She had somehow messed up and done something wrong. She knew she had to call someone. She picked up the phone to call one of her friends from college, her friend Nic. She always knew what to do in situations like these. She knew she could count on her to hopefully see the good in things. "Hey Nic it's Liz" she said a bit shaky. "What's wrong Liz? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sincerely. "Well Sammy and I broke up and I don't really know why." she said with tears in her eyes. "Aww I'm so sorry to hear that. He didn't give any explanation at all?" "No, he just said it was a mistake." she said her voice shaking even more. "Oh I'm sure he didn't mean that. You know Sammy loves you. I can see it. Everyone could see it. He's probably scared or something. I'm sure you guys will work it out." "I really hope your right. I really love him so much and I want us to be like you and Dawson are. You guys get along so well." "Yeah, well were not as perfect as we seem. I mean our relationship took alot of time. It really took me a long time to trust him, but if you want something to work you have to keep working at it." "I definitely want Sammy and I to work, but I don't know if he will ever totally trust me. I always feel like he's keeping something from me. I've noticed it alot lately." "Why did he say something?" "No not really it's just I notice things alot. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." "I'm sure he will tell you eventually. He probably just needs time. I'm sure you can work it out." "Thanks Nic. I really hope so." "I'm sure you will." "Well I'm glad someone does. Thanks alot for talking to me it really helped alot." "Well you know I'm always hear to talk if you need me, not that I will be that much help." "No you really have been thanks" "No problem that's what friends are for." "All right well I better go. Talk to you later Nic." "Talk to you later. Bye" "Bye." she hung up the phone as soon as she heard the click on the other end. She was right she just needed to give Sammy time, but how much time before she could try to talk to him again. She really didn't know. She wanted to just go do something crazy and fun. Something like her sister would do hoping it would make her feel better. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Dean and Chrissy walked into his room. "So your getting me in your room this time. huh? She said with a bit of a smile. He was shocked how fast she went back to her usual self as though nothing had just happened. "Uh yeah I guess so. So umm does you offer still stand?" he said hoping he could at least make her a bit uncomfortable for once. She totally blushed and for the first time since they had met she was pretty much speechless. She just kind of looked at him a little bit afraid. He could tell he threw her off. He didn't know whether to change the subject or not. "Not that I would want you anyways." he said chuckling hoping it would break the ice a bit. "Well why would I want you anyways either?" she said quickly. "It's not like your even that good looking anyways. You're just cute." she laughed trying not to look at him at all. "Well I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starving." she said settting her stuff down and heading for the door. She turned her head back and looked at him with a smirk. "You can come with me. I could use some company even if it is yours" she said laughing. He looked at her with a grin. "Hmm so should I hang out with you or Sam hmm tough choice. Both of you are annoying in your own ways." he said "I guess I'll pick you. Maybe Sam might want to join us too though." He knew something was wrong so he went to look for him in his room. He was nowhere to be found though, he figured he had went to go get a breath of fresh air or something.

Liz drove in her brand new black convertible Ford Mustang. She was driving faster than the speed limit, something she hardly ever did, but at this point she didn't care. She had no reason to care anymore. Everyone she cared about in her life was gone, so she could do whatever she wanted. Everytime she thought things through, it was because she thought about how it would affect other people. This time she was going to do something that Liz wanted and she didn't care what anyone thought. She was totally reckless, not thinking about the consequences. She ran a red light or two not caring if the cops caught her or not. It was a good feeling something she had never done before. She felt free and her heart was racing, her adrenaline rushing through her body. She didn't know where she was going or when she was going to stop, she just knew she had to get away and go somewhere. She got onto the highway the wind blowing through her hair. She was going 90 miles per hour. Her foot on the pedal. She turned on her cd player.

_Heading down the highway, looking for adventure and whatever comes your way. Born to be wild. Born to be wild._

She knew it wasn't really her, but it felt good for a change, something from the normal. Anyway to get away from the normal and this was the only way she knew how to do it. She drove for a couple miles until she was far enough that no one would know her. She could act however she wanted to act and she was going to something daring. She pulled off the exit of the highway and saw a little dive that looked like there would be no one she knew there. She quickly drove her car up into the parking lot. She had got out of her car and slammed the door. She was wearing a pair of tight denim shorts that fit snugly and showed off her long legs quite well. She had on a pair of sandals on her brightly painted pink toenails. She wore a short pink halter top shirt that showed off her midsection a bit and it was a low v neck and she knew it showed off all her best assets. She walked through the door with lots of confidence and she made to shake her ass just a little bit when she walked. She saw the boys in the bar looking at her, and she had to admit, she liked the feeling. She walked over to the counter and stood there, put her hand under her chin and smiled brightly at the bartender. "Hey sexy give me the hardest stuff you got and give it to me now" she said in a sexy voice. "Honey I don't think you can drink the hardest stuff we got" he said with a bit of a sarcastic grin. "Oh yeah why don't you let me be the one to decide" she said huskily. "I can take whatever you can give" she said taking some money out of her shirt. "I've got 100 bucks give me whatever that'll pay for." she said putting the money onto the counter. "All right honey, but don't say I didn't warn you." He gave her a couple shots of tequila. "Here this will get you started honey. I'm sure you will have had enough after that" She looked at him with a bit of smirk and a gleam in her eye. "That's what you think. I'm always up for a challenge." She drank both shots without even hardly swallowing. The burn she felt in her throat was harsh, but she tried to ignore it, even though it gave her a bit of a gagging feeling. She knew she had to get drunk and quick or she wouldn't feel this way for long. Since she never drank much, she knew it wouldn't take long. "Give me 3 more shots" she said loudly. "Don't you think you've had enough sweetie" he protested. "Don't call me sweetie and give me some more shots now." she said firmly. "Ok, ok whatever you say." He put 3 more shots on the counter. She drank them as fast as she could hoping she would start feeling better and it would come easier to her this time. She was trying so hard not to cough everytime it went down, but the anger and sadness she felt inside her, made up for the feeling of insecurity. She drank it all, every last drop. "She was already starting to feel extremely light headed. She knew she had to stop now. She walked over to a hot guy sitting at a table. "Hey gorgeous want to give me a ride." he looked at her. He could tell she was really drunk. "Sure I can give you a ride honey. Where to?" "Anywhere but here" she said laughing and her eyes started to get extremely blurry and she started to feel her legs buckle underneath her, and she quickly felt herself being caught by some strong arms. "Thank you" she said and her eyes quickly closed.

Dean and Chrissy went downstairs to go get some dinner. It had been a long day for them both. "So my car or yours. Oh wait you don't have yours still do you?" she laughed. "No my baby is still at the motel I can't believe I left her there alone this long." he said kind of seriously. Chrissy didn't know what to say. She thought it was so funny how attached he was to his car, but on the otherhand she was sort of like that too with her car. She absolutely adored her car. Her dad loved fixing up cars and he had fixed it up and given it to her on her 17th birthday. She absolutely cherished it since he passed away. It was like a part of him was still with her. She missed him so much. They were always very close and so she did everything she could to keep her car in tip top condition. Always changing the oil, getting new tires, making sure it was hand washed and waxed it was really her baby, too. "So do you want to go pick your baby up or are you going to cry about it." she lightly laughed at him. "Hey now don't make fun of me and my love for the car. She's special to me. We've been through alot together." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to go into more with her. He had already said too much, he hoped she wouldn't ask anymore quiestions. "So let's go to dinner and you can take me to the motel." he said with a smirk. "Maybe we could use that motel room I rented last night." He grinned at her mischieviously. "Your quite smug to think I would get within a few feet of a motel room with you. I told you I only go for the drop dead gorgeous type and sorry you aren't it. Besides I have eyes for someone else" she said smugly hoping he would get a bit jealous. "Oh yeah anyone I know" he said a bit curiously. "Maybe you do maybe you don't. Maybe you could know him really well." she said with a laugh. He looked at her for a minute and got into the passenger seat of the car. He couldn't believe she actually had a crush on his brother. That was so unbelieveable, but she had teased him as though she actually liked him and was just trying to hide it, and then that hug she gave him earlier. That did explain alot. Why she had asked to come and stay with him and the enthusiasm she got when he said yes. Hell why did he care anyways. Sam loved Liz unfortunately for him, and for Chrissy. He was awfully quiet when she stepped into the car, and she wasn't really sure why. Did she make it too obvious that she actually did like him and had feelings for him. She hoped not. The car ride to the restaurant was extremely awkward most of the way there. If it hadn't been for Chrissy turning on the radio it would have been dead silence.

Liz looked around and tried to realize where she could possibly be. She couldn't remember much of what happened earlier that night. She remembered waking up in the car her head was pressed against the window. She did talk a little bit with the guy who had given her a ride. He said he was just trying to be a gentleman and he was just trying to be nice to a pretty girl. She looked at him but she couldn't really remember much more about him or what he looked like. He had nice eyes, kind eyes that was all she could remember. She remembered being attracted to him, something that scared her when she woke up that morning in her bed. She must have told him where she lived, too. She wondered what she had done with him. She couldn't remember much, but when she woke up she was in her pajamas, so she knew she must have been undressed and redressed herself. Damn it, she had slept with him she just knew it. Everything that happened between them was so blurry, she couldn't believe she had drank so much last night, and remembered so little. She remembered his body being over the top of her and him being extremely gentle with her. She must have been incredibly willing, how could she do that to Sam. So easily have sex with another guy, without even thinking about it. She knew he could never trust her now. How was she going to tell him? She couldn't keep it from him, but on the otherhand it wasn't like they were together. He had broke it off with her, but that didn't matter. They were still together in her mind and she had cheated. She remembered the guy's lips touching hers and they were soft and warm, she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed kissing another guy, that was the worst. She didn't know what to do, she felt so upset, not to mention she had an extremely huge hangover. She felt sick to her stomach and she knew she would not only be regretting what she did that night for the rest of her life, but definitely regretting anything she might have eaten that day.

Dean and Chrissy got to the restaurant and neither of them had said a word the whole way there. She just would look at him to try and read what he was thinking. She felt so stupid for almost basically telling him that she had feelings for him. Obviously he didn't feel the same way, and she was afraid things would be awkward around him. "Dean are you ok? You haven't said anything the whole drive here." He looked at her and didn't really know what to say. He really liked spending time with her and he wasn't totally sure why. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Wondering what I'm going to eat. Haven't had a good meal in a couple days." He was trying to lighten the mood. It was fine she liked Sam, I mean Liz must see something in him after all. Not totally sure what, but like sister, like sister. Maybe they had the same taste in men, they just didn't show it the same way. He didn't want to ruin anything that they had between them though. He wanted to be friends, after all she was the best sparring partner he had ever had. He never expected a girl to keep him on his toes like she did. He never knew exactly what kind of comeback she would say, but she wouldn't let him get away with anything. He knew they would be great friends, even despite the fact he wanted to sleep with her...badly. He was strong though, he could handle it. I mean he could be friends with a girl right? Sure, he could do that, it didn't matter that he had never really done that before. He could make an exception for her, but why the hell was she any different. Why did it even matter? He couldn't think anymore about her. He kept on walking towards the restaurant and opened the door for her. "Aww you're so sweet holding the door for little old me," she joked. He couldn't help being a bit nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I have my moments I guess, or maybe I just like checking out you ass from behind." he said laughing at her. "So you like my ass then huh?" "Not really, but then again there isn't anything else to look at." he shrugged as she walked through the door and followed behind her. He waited for the waitress to get them a table. He couldn't help noticing that the waitress was pretty hot, and he couldn't help checking her out. She did after all, have on a really low cut shirt, and really short shorts, he was definitely his usual type, too. "How can I help you cutie," she said in an extremely flirty voice, looking straight at Dean. "A table for two" Chrissy interrupted her. She grabbed Dean's hand and clutched on to his arm with her other hand. She held up two fingers instructing the waitress, she couldn't help being jealous. She was obviously flirting with him, and she didn't like it at all. Once she grabbed his hand for a few seconds, she came to her senses, and realized what she had done, and was still holding onto his arm. For a second, she felt their fingers intertwined, and it was a really good feeling, something she really didn't expect just from holding hands with someone. She quickly let go of his arm and his hand and proceeded in front of him as the waitress led them to their table. She sat down in her seat and crossed her legs. "Gee I'm starving I could eat a horse," she laughed and gave him a smile and looked down at the menu as though nothing happened. "You mean your not going to eat a salad or something and of course drink a diet coke." he smiled. He couldn't believe she was jealous of that girl, it made him feel a little bit better. He thought their was a posibility that maybe she did like him or maybe she just didn't want other girls to have him. It seemed like something she would think, maybe she liked Sam and him both. He felt really confused at this point. "Me eat a salad? That's hilarious. What the hell do you think I am a rabbit?" she laughed. She had such a cute laugh, and she hardly ever laughed or smiled genuinely. It was something he hadn't really seen that much, it was nice for a change. "Well we could always do it like rabbits. The motel is still available or maybe we could even do it in my car." he chuckled to see what her expression would be when he said that. She raised her eyebrow curiously. "You car huh? I thought we already went through this. I'm not a slut. I won't do it in a car unless it's in the backseat. I'm a classy lady." she laughed again. She couldn't believe he had actually suggested that. Ever since she saw him she had thought about possibly sleeping with him in his car, but he didn't have to know that. "Well I think I'm going to have a steak, some mashed potatoes and gravy, and some corn on the cob, she said quickly changing the subject. "Wow a bit hungry aren't you? You've got quite an appetite for such a little chick," he said a bit surprised. He hadn't met many girls who could eat like that, he found it kind of attractive. He hated it when girls wouldn't be themselves around him, obviously that wasn't the case with her. Probably because she only considered him a friend. Friends can act natural around each other, comfortable, as though nothing matters. That's all they were friends. They couldn't be anything more.

Liz was so upset. She couldn't believe she had got into this mess. Sleeping with another guy, and all because she wanted to have fun. So much for having fun and being adventurous. In one night, she had fucked up everything. Her and her sister had fought worse than they ever had before, and who knew when they would make up, and on top of it all Sam and her were over. For good. He could never forgive her for what she did. She hadn't slept with anyone other than Sam, he was her first, and she had hoped he would be the only one, and instead now she just did it with some random guy she didn't even know the name of. She started crying even more now. She couldn't believe she was going to have to call Nic again for the 2nd time in a day. She hated bothering her, she knew she was probably busy with Dawson, but she didn't have anyone else to turn to. She picked up the receiver. The phone rang a couple times. She probably wasn't home and she was just about to hang up. "Hello?" a girl's voice answered. "Hey It's me again. Sorry to bother you." "Oh It's no problem. I was just in the shower. That's all." Liz didn't want to know any details about her and Dawson, but she felt bad that she was going to have to tell her all the details about her and Sam. She usually didn't share these things with anyone, but she was really in a mess, and she didn't know how to get outof it. "So I've made things even worse than they were earlier." she said sadly. "How could you make things that much worse in a day.?" She questioned. She knew Liz was usually the sensible one, so it couldn't possibly be that bad. She probably was just overreacting as usual. "Well...I kind of got really drunk and slept with a random guy at a bar." she could hardly get the words out, just the thought of it sickened her, but saying the words just made it more real. Nic was kind of stunned she couldn't believe she was talking to Liz. This sounded more like something her sister would do. "Oh my gosh. That is bad. What were you thinking." she said regretting saying that because she knew that would make her just feel worse. "I wasn't obviously. I just wanted to have fun and not care about anything for once." "Yeah how did that work out for you." she said being a bit mean to her friend, but she was pretty disappointed in her. She knew it had to be a mistake though and she felt bad especially if she was calling her for advice. "It didn't work out well at all and now I regret it more than anything I've ever done in my life." she said trying not to start crying again. "Aww Liz it's ok. I'm sure Sam will understand. I mean you were drunk after all. You should tell him the truth and be honest with him." "But Nic what if he doesn't understand. I mean I love him so much. I never wanted to hurt him like this." "I know but sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most, it just happens. You can't change it all you can do is apologize and hope for the best. If he really loves you, he should forgive you. Your probably going to have to make it up to him though. It's going to be a while before he might can trust you again though." "Yeah I know that's what I'm most worried about him ever trusting me again even if he does forgive me, which I don't know if he will." "I think he will. he knows you regret it and you didn't really know what you were doing." She was trying to be positive for her friend, but honestly she didn't know if what she was saying was true. She knew Sam was really insecure and it was hard for him to trust people, so she didn't know if they would be able to work things out. She really hoped that they would. They were good for each other. She just knew that they were, and she really hoped for the best for them. "I have to be honest, but wouldn't it be better if what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. I mean I regret it and would never do it again. End of story. I hate lying but I think that's what I'm going to do. Thanks for the advice Nic. I really appreciate it." she quickly hung up the phone knowing good and well Nic would never let her get away with that especially that easily. The phone rang again. She knew it would be Nic protesting of her plan.

"I know. I know, I need to tell him." she said not waiting for a voice to say anything on the other end. "Need to tell him what?" a guy's voice said on the other end of the phone. Her heart started beating fast, it was Sam. Great, the one time she didn't say hello and now she was caught without anything to say. "Hey Sammy..."she started to say "I thought you were Nic, I didn't expect to hear from you especially after what happened earlier." she said trying to change the subject. He could tell she had a really nervous tone in her voice, but he wasn't sure why. He couldn't help but wonder what it was she needed to tell HIM. A him could there be some other guy? Maybe she had something to tell him, he couldn't help bring it up again. "Tell him what?" he asked again. "Tell him being you that I don't want to break up. she said sincerely. "I've thought about it and I know you said you do but I don't. We don't have to get married, but please don't cut me totally out of your life. I couldn't stand to not be with you at all. I would miss you way too much. I love you and I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm really sorry. More sorry than I've ever been in my whole life and I wish I could take whatever it is back." she was totally rambling. She always got like that when she was really nervous, and he knew that. It was just something he loved about her. It was adorable and she was being so honest with him. He had thought alot about what he said earlier, and he knew he couldn't live without her in his life totally either. He just didn't know what they were going to be. "Sammy are you there?" she said awkwardly hoping for an answer. She knew she had let it all out there with him, and she couldn't hardly bare what he might say back to her. "Yes I'm here. I feel the same way, but it still doesn't change things. We just can't be together, there's just too many things you don't know about me and I just can't tell you. I'm really sorry. I wish it could be different. He wanted to tell her everything right there, but he knew he couldn't. He knew his brother had been right, they could never be together. He could never totally trust her, there was just too much history his past. It was always getting in the way of his future. "I should probably go" his voice was trailing off and starting to break. "No Sammy please don't hang up on me. I don't want you to go. Please tell me what this means. Where does it put us now?" she said with desperation in her voice. "I guess it makes us...friends." He said softly. The words almost hurt to say. He wanted to be more than friends, he wanted to be it all. Friends, lovers, partners, and he wanted to spend his life with her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't put her through all the pain and torment, that came along with being with him. She had no idea what she was getting herself into and he couldn't put her through it. He just loved her too much.

"Friends" she softly repeated. The word sounded horrible. She didn't want to just be friends with him. She knew it was going to hurt so much to act like she didn't feel more for him. "I don't really want to just be friends, but if that's what you want. I can try." "It's not what I want, it's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry I can't explain more." "I understand you don't trust me. I'm sorry you can't trust me with things. I wish you could." "It's just hard to explain. I want to trust you, but I just can't. It's too hard." "I understand, but I'll do whatever you want just as long as I get to see you. That's all that matters." She knew if she told Sam now about what happened, he wouldn't want to even be friends. He had made it clear, he didn't trust her, and by telling him she never could trust him with anything. She sighed a bit sad "Well can you come over then. I really want to be with you. Please just for the night." her voice trailed off. She didn't mean to sound so desperate, but she knew she did. "Baby, I just don't think it's a good idea. I want to but we shouldn't. You know that." He said almost smacking himself for what he was saying. If Dean ever heard he knew he would never live it down, but the time just wasn't right. They couldn't even if he wanted to so badly. They needed time away from each other. Space. They had to think about things."I know it wouldn't. You're right, but I still want you to be here anyways. I just wanted you to know. I really should go. I will talk to you later. Bye Sammy." She hung up the phone before he could say anything. She wanted to protest, but she knew she couldn't. He was right, why did he always have to be right. Why couldn't this just be easier. She really had made it worse by what she had done, and it was already so complicated before that. She just went to her room and laid under the covers. Feeling so torn, torn between all her emotions that were running through her. The only thing she could do was sleep. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, hoping that she somehow could take her mind off everything.

Dean and Chrissy had finished dinner and were driving back to the motel so that Dean could finally get his precious baby back safe and sound. They were both sitting in silence, which was so uncomfortable for the both of them. They both loved to drive around with the music blaring, but for some reason it just didn't feel right for either of them to turn on the radio. The awkwardness was becoming almost unbearable and neither of them could stand it anymore. Neither of them usually were nervous around the opposite sex it just came naturally to them both to always banter around with someone never showing their true feelings to anyone. She gazed over at him hoping he wouldn't notice her staring at him. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye while he had his head looking moreso out the window than anything. They both couldn't stand the silence anymore and they both opened their mouth at the exact same time "So nice night were having isn't it?" they both said almost in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed. He started to say something more, but she started to talk before he could. "So how long have you had your precious baby anyways? she said with a bit of a sarcastic chuckle. He looked at her with a bit of a glare. "Well I've had her quite a while we've been through alot together." he said casually trying not to say much about his past. "Oh really and what could you have possibly done that was so great anyways?" she said with a bit of a smirk "Oh right I forgot your Superman that's too damn bad too I always did prefer Batman" she said laughing out loud. He looked at her without really knowing what to say. "Well I sure as hell wouldn't ever wear tights like he did I ain't no fucking pansy" he said pretty serious but had a bit of a smile. "Well that's good because I don't talk to pansies unless of course they're your brother I suppose" she said snickering. He lightly laughed, usually he wouldn't let anyone get away with talking about his brother like that ever, but he figured she knew him pretty well, so he didn't say anything. "What your not going to stick up for your little bro? or maybe your the little one. It's hard to tell." she laughed teasing him. He looked at her curiously what exactly did she mean by that he couldn't help being a bit insecure about the innuendo she probably meant. "Dude no believe me Sam might be tall but I'm the bigger and older one" he said stressing the word bigger. "Haha that's what you think" she said laughing quite hard. She found that so amusing especially how guys seemed to always compare themselves to the other. "Bigger? you know Liz does talk to me sometimes unfortunately about Sam and their incredibly disgusting sex life, but your brother does have big hands and big feet so I'm not surprised." He looked at her a bit hurt, but why the fuck did he even give a shit. He knew damn well why though, because no one had ever compared him to his brother before and certainly not his manliness. "Doesn't matter anyways how big you are it's what you can do with it and I've never had a complaint ever." he said smugly and stressing the word ever. She looked at him a bit embarassed. She felt her face feeling a bit flushed. Talking so openly about sex with him was just so awkward she didn't know why exactly. It could be because she was more attracted to him than any other guy she met. No that wasn't it, she shrugged the thought away. "Well I am definitely hard to please, but it's not like you'll ever have the chance." she said looking totally at the road and avoiding looking at him at all. "We're almost here" she said totally changing the subject. Thank God, she didn't want to get anymore into this conversation with him. She parked the car into the parking lot. "Do you think you can make it all the way over to your car by yourself this time or am I going to have to drag your ass again:" she said smirking at him. "Heh aren't you a riot. I can make it to my car just fine. I don't need any help." he said opening the door and getting out of the car. He walked around the car and headed towards his car. Chrissy rolled down her window as she watched him go towards the car. "Dean" she said in a serious voice. He turned and walked over towards the driver's side and put his head a bit inside the car, so that him and Chrissy were close to each other. More close than they had been at all since they had met except when she had helped him into her bed the night before. She felt so nervous having him be so close to her. She noticed how he smelled really good too, she didn't know how he was able to smell so good especially being it was pretty late at night, but he did. She looked into his eyes and she couldn't help being totally drawn into them. She felt like there was something there that he didn't really show anyone, he was kind of mysterious, and it made her want to somehow be able to find out the big mystery he was hiding. "Did you want something?" he said looking a bit confused by why she called him back over there. "Uh no I just wanted to tell you that I had a nice time tonight." She smiled genuinely at him. He halfsmiled back at her, sometimes she really surprised him with the way she acted. She could so quickly really show herself with him and then she'd be so quick to hide her feelings again in an instant. He found it kind of confusing because he didn't really know if she liked him or not or she just was being nice to him because he was Sam's brother and she had finally now gotten closer to Sam than she had been. "I had a nice time too, so I guess I will see you at home then." he said moving away from her car and starting to head to his own. "Yea ok. race you there. Girl gets head start" she said quickly starting to back out of the parking space. He so didn't expect that, but he quickly ran to get into his car and started the engine. The loud purring noise he had missed hearing for a whole day. He hardly ever was away from his car that long, so he wasn't used to it, he really missed being able to do what he wanted to do and go wherever he wanted. He backed the car out of the parking lot and shifted into it drive his foot heavy on the gas. He definitely wasn't going to let a girl beat him at something especially a car race. Damn her for being so far ahead of him he knew he had to catch up to her.

Good thing it was late and no one was hardly around. Otherwise, he never could have gone as fast as he was going even with his skilled driving of weaving in and out from lane to lane through traffic. He used to do that when he was in high school right after he got his license, even though he had been illegally driving without one since he was 12. But with a license their Dad actually let him bring Sammy along. It used to scare the shit out of Sam and he'd just laugh and drive faster. "Your such an asshole" he'd always tell him, but just the thought of it brought a smile to his face. There was nothing better than annoying the crap out of his brother, and playing pranks on him. He really had missed that so much. It was kind of nice to just be around his brother again despite all the shit that happened with that bitch Liz and everything.

He finally was able to catch up to her and he fastly swerved in front of her, he figured it was going to be an easy win until they got back to Sammy's. He was in for a surprise though because she wasn't about to give up that easily she sped up to the side of his car and they were neck and neck almost the whole way there. This girl could hold her own he had to admit he was impressed, not that he would ever tell her that. They were coming around the corner almost to Sammy's apartment building. She tried to get in front of him, but he just wouldn't give her any leeway, he absolutely wouldn't budge. She couldn't believe this she had raced other guys and always won, but this bastard put up a real battle, and she knew she was going to lose. She didn't know if she should be impressed or pissed off as hell. She was actually both, they pulled into the parking lot exactly at the same time. It had been a tie, she absolutely hated ties it was win or nothing. She got out of her car feeling very defeated, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

She didn't know if she should walk with him into the apartment or just walk on by herself. She really was pissed , so she honestly didn't want to hear any of his smug little remarks, so she chose to walk towards Sam's apartment by herself. She headed to the elevator to go to the 2nd floor where Sam's apartment was. She hit the button to go up and hoping that the door would open before Dean would get there. It opened and she walked into the elevator and repeatedly pushed the number 2, hoping it would make the door close faster. The door started to close as she saw Dean starting to walk up. She quickly pressed the door close button and sweetly said "Sorry I couldn't catch it" and as the door finally went to a complete close she couldn't help laughing. She felt quite proud of herself beating him to the elevator and she was going to make it to Sam's apartment first. The elevator quickly proceeded up to the 2nd floor and as the door opened she was in complete shock as she saw Dean standing at Sam's apartment door. "How the hell did you get here so fast" she said extremely annoyed that he was there first. "It's called stairs you know the things you walk up when you aren't lazy" he laughed at his little joke. "Ha well at least I still smell good instead of smelling like a sweaty pig" she said with a bit of a laugh. "You smelled good? I guess I hadn't noticed" he said laughing, even though he noticed she smelled extremely good, it was a sweet smell but not too sweet it was definitely a smell that turned him on though. He couldn't help noticing, especially her hair smelled wonderful. He kind of leaned towards her a little too much than he should have. "What are you doing" she said looking at him "Oh nothing I just thought I saw a bug on you or something" he said hoping that would freak her out. He knew it did most girls. "A bug!" she couldn't help saying excitedly. She hated bugs, most things didn't bother her but bugs especially spiders freaked the hell out of her. "Where is it? Get it off me now!" she screamed grabbing him his arm really tight as she also was trying to brush the bug off of her. She got so close to him at this point there was barely any space between them. He started laughing so hard at her. "Man that was hilarious I can't believe your actually scared of spiders." he could hardly contain himself. "And you think your so tough, but your such a girl." he kept on laughing. "Oh yeah good thing I don't hit like a girl" she said punching him in the stomach pretty damn hard. He was absolutely stunned and gasped a bit for air. He had never had a girl hit him that hard before and really hurt him too. "Holy shit what the fuck did you do that for" he said his voice a tiny bit higher than normal. "Well you deserved it you asshole scaring the shit out of me like that" she looked over at him and noticed him a tiny bit keeled over but obviously trying not to show it. She couldn't help feeling a bit bad for hitting him that hard and he did look incredibly cute trying to act all tough like it didn't hurt at all. "Can I kiss it and make it better" she teased him a bit serious but she made sure of how she said it so he wouldn't know if she was or not. "No I'm fine. Let's just go in." She looked a bit hurt, but tried not to show it. She expected him to be that way but still she wished he wouldn't be just for that moment. "Ok do you have a key?" she looked over at him. "Umm no actually I don't, but like that's ever stopped me" he said taking a paper clip out of his pocket and putting it into the keyhole and opening the door." She looked at him a bit impressed. "Nice trick where did you learn that juvie?" she laughed at her joke. "Wouldn't you like to know" he said laughing back. She just rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment and saw Sam sitting on the couch he looked so upset more upset than Dean or her had ever seen him before.

Chrissy didn't know why, but she felt so bad for him and she practically ran over to Sam and sat next to him. "Sam are you ok? What's wrong?" she put her hand on his back. Dean couldn't believe how angry he got seeing her do that to his brother made him. He wanted to beat the shit out of his brother, but he knew he must be really upset too and he kind of wondered why. He slowly walked over to the two of them. "Yeah Sammy you don't look so good" He was in tears and he wasn't even hiding it from Chrissy, which was definitely a first because he may be sensitive but he still didn't let girls see him cry. "Shut the fuck up and don't call me Sammy" he said in a loud voice. "Just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to talk about it" he was so angry and upset his eyes were bloodshot. He pulled away from Chrissy and stood up. "Come on Sam please tell us what's wrong you'll feel better." She said walking over to him and grabbing his arm softly. She couldn't help it she felt really bad for him and she had never seen him like this before and she had been around alot since him and Liz had started dating. He hardly ever lost his temper at all even as annoying as she was to him all the time. She knew it had to be something horrible. "You can tell us Dean and I are here for you right Dean?" she said giving him a look. "Yeah of course we are" he said "You know I am." he said trying to correct himself because he knew Chrissy wouldn't be there for him like he had been there for Sam. He had been there to look after him and that wasn't going to change and he sure as hell didn't want a girl to get in the way of that especially a girl that he liked. He couldn't believe he had thought that. He liked her. He was admitting it to himself. Shit! He tried to not think it, but he just couldn't help it. He liked her and he was jealous as hell that she liked Sam instead. "Liz and I broke up. The wedding's off." he interrupted his brother's thoughts. Dean felt really bad. He didn't know why but he felt awful. He had wanted them to break up, but now that they really had and he saw how upset and mad his brother was he felt a twinge of guilt. "Aww Sam I'm so sorry" she said hugging him. Sam didn't really want anyone to be there for him, but he kind of needed someone right then. "I just can't believe it. I'm sure you will make up though. Liz won't be that mad for long, she can't be mad at you." "Actually I broke up with her. I don't even know why now." he said now completely in tears. He walked back over to the couch and covered his face with his hands. She couldn't believe he had broken up with her. It was almost crazy Liz and Sam were disgustingly perfect for each other. She felt so bad and hoped it didn't have something to do with her and Dean. She walked back over to him and rubbed his back again. "It'll be ok don't worry." "No it won't. It can't ever be right again." "It will I'm sure of it." she put her hands in his hair gently stroking it hoping he wouldn't get mad like he usually did. He didn't he just needed someone there to comfort him and she was there. Dean was just standing there fuming with his hands in his pockets. "Well I guess you have this all under control Chris so I'm going to go to bed" he walked towards his room. "Goodnight Dean." she said wondering why he had called her Chris and why he wasn't being more nice to his brother. How could he not even feel bad? His brother had lost the girl he loved so much and he couldn't care at all. "Come here." she said to Sam pulling him closer to her and holding his head and he was laying in her lap. Dean was kind of eavesdropping now he was more jealous than ever he went into his room and closed the door.

Sam cried himself to sleep and Chris held him the whole night. She wanted him to be happy as much as she hated to admit it he was good for her sister. She knew that he made her happy and she couldn't help feel bad that she couldn't be there for her sister right now. She probably was devastated. She knew she should call her, but she was so mad, she probably wouldn't talk to her. She just sat there holding Sam hoping that somehow she could make it better for the both of them. Maybe she could somehow get them back together again. She knew exactly who she would ask for help to because he owed her after all for starting this mess in the first place. Morning finally came, and Chris had finally fell asleep for a couple of hours after Sam did. She was the first one to wake up and he was still laying there, she was so stiff and her neck hurt really bad. She tried to gently wake him up. "Sam wake up" she touched his shoulder and he stirred a little bit, but still didn't totally wake up. He looked so peaceful she hated to wake him up, and she knew he hadn't had much sleep. Dean woke up from his bed he hadn't slept well. He had been tossing and turning all night. He couldn't believe all he could think about was Chrissy hugging Sam and being all nice with him. It just bothered him so much. Now he knew for sure she must really like him. He got up out of the bed he knew he needed some coffee and he needed it bad. He needed a caffeine fix because he figured it was going to be a long day. He pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out of his room. He saw Chrissy and Sam still on the couch and they looked so comfortable with each other. He wanted to just yell at them both and he didn't really know why he was so angry. "Don't you ever wear a shirt" Chrissy said to him as he walked out of his room. "No not usually and if I'm by myself I usually walk around naked." he said looking at her and laughing. "Shit that's an image I wish I didn't have" she said looking disgusted. "Oh come on you know you want me who could resist this" he gave her one of his best seductive looks. "Hmm funny I've resisted you so many times since I met you. I could've had my way with you quite a few times now and I've told you time and time again I don't want you never will. You aren't my type." she tried to keep from looking at him standing there because she knew if she looked she wouldn't want to look away. He had such a nice body, his arms were really muscular and he had a six pack, damn she could tell he worked out alot. She had looked at him, she just couldn't help it. "What exactly is your type." He hadn't even considered the fact she could be a lesbian. Maybe that's why she wasn't interested. Hell he'd be all up for that, two hot girls making out was sexy. He'd be up for a threesome too. "My type is a nice guy who isn't afraid to be themselves around me and doesn't act like a total asshole, which is why I told you your not my type." she smirked at him. "That's funny I happen to remember you saying you had a nice time last night with me" "Oh I was just trying to be nice or maybe I must have had a lapse for a second there, but that feeling has gone it's long gone." She was starting to wonder if she was any good at lying. She kidded around alot, but this was downright lying. She didn't even know why she kept being so mean to him, but everytime he started his usual cockiness she just wanted to come back with something, she couldn't actually let him think she liked him. Did she really like him? She couldn't believe she had admitted it, she liked him. Alot. Way more than she ever wanted to admit to him or to herself.

"Yo bro wake up" he said loudly into his ear. "Damn Dean do you have to always do that to me." He woke up startled, and "I was having such a good dream and you ruined it." He kind of looked around forgetting that Chris was there and that he had slept in her lap the whole night, and then he remembered, and felt really embarrassed. He was just so not himself last night and he knew he probably would never live it down, she'd probably make fun of him for the rest of his life. Sam didn't really know what to say to Chris and she didn't really know what to say to him either. He just looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks for being there for me" he said and gave her a hug. It means alot." "Yeah it should. You knew you always wanted me and that's the closest to my pants your going to get." she laughed at him hoping it would soften the mood. "Yeah that's definitely it." he smiled and rolled his eyes at her. Dean looked at them both and gave them a glare as he was standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee. He couldn't believe how much she was flirting with him. He started pretending like he was coughing and hoping it would help them remember he could hear what they were saying. "So what are we all going to do today we should do something fun. It's summer right no sense sitting around here. Let's do something adventurous and dangerous." he said looking at Sam and laughing at the thought of him doing anything adventurous or dangerous. "What do you want to do Dean-o" she said hopping up and walking over to Dean in the kitchen. "First of all don't ever call me Dean-O ever again and I don't know it's up to Sam whatever boring thing he wants to do because we know what a sissy he is." Sam looked at him with an evil stare. "I can think of something adventurous and dangerous to do" he said with a bit of an evil smile. Chrissy started laughing at the idea of Sam thinking of anything adventurous. "Sammy I hate to break it you but your just boring. "That's what you think. So are you guys up for it." Chrissy and Dean looked at each other they couldn't help being curious as to what he would think of as really dangerous. "Well you better get dressed because I sure as hell am not going with either of you looking like that" she said looking at them both. One was half naked and the other one was just a mess, she couldn't help thinking they both looked a whole lot sexy the way they looked though. "Well you don't look so great either" they both chimed in. "Look at your hair did a rat run through it?" Sam playfully asked her. "Looks better than yours." she messed it up like she always did to piss him off. He didn't seem to be annoyed though this time. "All right well let's all hit the shower" Sam said not thinking about what he accidentally insinuated. "All of us that should be interesting. Two guys one girl and a shower. How kinky is that." she teased them both. "Too bad ladies get the shower first." "There's a lady here? I must have missed her" he started looking around. "Do you see her anywhere Sam?" Nope don't see anyone" "Well while you guys are looking I'm hitting the shower." she said practically darting into the bathroom before they could protest. They both just looked at each other and laughed. "Listen man about what happened.." Dean looked at Sam trying to say he was sorry without saying it. "It's ok. It isn't your fault you were right Liz and I just have issues that can't be solved no matter how much I love her. I just wish you had really gotten to know her. You would have really liked her." Dean just looked at him feeling really guilty now. He hadn't given Liz a chance at all. He knew he had to make it right now as hard as it was going to be. "So are you going to tell me what this dangerous thing you have planned is" "Heh nope wouldn't you like to know though" he was smirking at with a bit of an evil grin. Chrissy walked out of the bathroom all dressed "All right boys I'm ready for whatever you want to give me" she laughed and walked over to the couch to sit down and wait on them to get ready. "Don't you boys be taking too long Chris isn't very patient especially when she wants something."

The guys went and got ready and Chris was wondering if maybe she should call her sister and see how she was doing. If Sam was upset as he was and he broke it off then she probably was worse than him. She knew she had to call her even if she was just going to sit there and blast her she had to be there for her sister. She slowly picked up the receiver and dialed the number. It rang quite a few times and there was no answer. She wondered where she could have gone. She called her cell phone because she wanted to make sure she was ok. She dialed her number and it rang and rang until it went to voice mail. She was getting a bit worried she knew she usually answered her phone no matter what. The guys finally were ready and came into the living room. "Who are you talking to your boyfriend" Sam joked "Oh wait that's my brother" he said laughing even harder. Dean made sure to punch him pretty hard in the arm. "Shut up kiddo what do you know" she looked really worried and didn't even laugh at them like she usually would have. Chris what is it? Sam said with a concerned look on his face. "It's Liz I tried the phone at home and her cell and she didn't answer." He looked really worried "Do you think she's ok? She usually answers her phone on the first ring or two. I'm sure she'll call back in a few minutes." "Well she has your cell Sam and Chris I'm sure she'll call back. We should get going or if you want we could always stop by her house." "Do you think we could." they both said almost at the same time. "Yeah we better or else you two will be some shitty company not that your that great anyways" "Come on let's go." he said grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

The two of them followed Dean into the car "I've got shotgun" Chris yelled and ran towards Dean's car before Sam could catch her. "Hell no I'm not sitting in the back shorty" Sam said teasing her. She glared at him. "I'm not short you're just a giant" she said back to him. "Well your sitting in the back unless you want me to kick you the whole time were in the car" he laughed "I'd be lucky if my legs can even fit in the backseat at all in this car" "Well you'll never know without trying" she said starting to push him into the back of the car. "Hey now just because you were nice to me last night does not mean your getting me in the backseat of the car" he said not even thinkining about the possible innuendo until he had said it. She started laughing at him. "If only you were Dean I would have thought you actually meant that because we all know he wants to get in my pants. Right Dean?" she said laughing and smirking at Dean who was by now sitting in the driver's seat waiting on them to get in the car. "Sure I want you all the time now get in the car now both of you" he said a bit annoyed by now. "So forceful aren't you? I love that in a man." she said winking at him. "All right get in the car Sammy and watch your head" "Fine. If we keep arguing were never going to get to Liz's and I am worried about her." He got into the car and tried to sit at least a bit comfortably in the backseat. "They're happy now shorty get shotgun all to yourself while I get a cramp in my leg sitting back here" She just rolled her eyes and got in the car. "When we get to my house you can switch places you big baby" she said looking back at him and sticking her tongue out at him. Dean was just sitting there looking at them really annoyed and watching them flirt with each other it practically made him want to puke. "So I guess I'm the only one who gives a shit about Liz at all huh your such a good sister and boyfriend fiancee whatever you are" he said a bit angrier than he had really expected. They both got really quiet and just looked at each other. They hadn't even realized how insensitive they were being something really bad could have happened to Liz and they were arguing and fighting as usual. The car was unusually uncomfortable with silence even though Dean turned on the radio, he didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. It was only a few minutes from Sam's apartment to Chris and Liz's house, which was good because the uneasiness in the car couldn't have been stood by any of them much longer. "We're here let's go find Liz" Chrissy said opening her car door before Dean had even totally stopped the car and put it into park. Sam got out of the car fast, too. "Yeah if anything happened to her I could never forgive myself" he said in a concerned tone. Dean slowly got out of the car. He was annoyed at how flirtatious Chris and his brother were and now they were acting like they really cared about Liz. It seemed more like guilt to him than anything.

Sam and Chris had already reached the door as he was stepping out of the car. "Damn I don't have a key" Chris said frustrated as she looked through her purse. "I must have either left it here or at your apartment." "Well I guess we could break down the door" Sam said getting ready to smash the door down. Dean finally walked up to them. "Why don't you knock first." he said laughing at how irrational his brother was being. "Oh right we should do that" he said feeling a bit dumb for jumping to conclusions, but he couldn't help it he was worried. He knocked hard on the door hoping she would answer. They waited for a few seconds and there was no answer. "Maybe we should call her again and let her know were here" Chris said getting a bit worried.She called Liz's phone and still there was no answer after a bunch of rings it just went to voicemail. "Ok she's not answering the phone or the door let's break down the door now." "Don't worry Sam Dean has a few little tricks up his sleeve and he can open the door right Dean? she said looking at him. "Yeah sure" he said starting to open the door and realizing it was unlocked. "That's odd. She never leaves the door unlocked." Dean gave Sam a look as though it could be something more than what it seemed. "Oh I'm sure she probably just forgot to lock it. It's been kind of a hectic couple of days. Come on guys. Let's go in." "No wait you stay here we'll just make sure everything is ok first." "Oh come on guys I'm a big girl I'm not scared I don't need you boys protecting me." "No please stay here" Dean said with urgency in his tone. She looked at him and was surprised by the look on his face, she knew he was really worried by the look in his eyes. "Ok I'll stay here" she said softly. "I'm sure everything's fine though." "Good just as long as you stay here I don't want you somehow causing trouble" he said smirking at her. Sam was already heading into the house and going towards Liz's room. "Sammy don't do anything stupid you have no idea what could be going on" he said trying to stop Sam from going in. "Were not packing anything or at least your not" He said pulling a knife out of his pocket. "You never stop do you?" Sam said walking towards the door and starting to open the door. "I don't care what it is I have to see if Liz is ok" he said getting in front of Dean. "Don't be stupid. I've got the weapon I'm going in first." he said holding up the knife. "No you aren't." "Yes I am and there's no use arguing with me it's just going to take more time when we could be seeing about Liz." Dean held his brother back and opened the door to Liz's room. He couldn't believe what he saw, his mouth was wide open. Liz was standing there changing obviously she had just come out of the shower. He tried to look away fast. He felt incredibly embarassed and he didn't know exactly why. Lots of thoughts were passing through his mind. What was he going to say to Sam? He hoped Chrissy wouldn't find out. Wait why did he care what she thought?. He really hoped she didn't see him, but before he couldn't think of anything to say or do Sam walked in the door and saw what Dean saw. When Sam walked in he made more noise than Dean and she heard him and she looked quite stunned ,but she quickly covered herself. "What the hell are you guys doing in here." She screamed at the both of them. "Get out of here! Don't you know how to knock?" She was so embarrassed and she quickly ran into the bathroom. "Oh shit! Dean how could you do that!" Dean kind of came out of the daze he was in. "It's not like I fucking knew she would be like that! he said getting all defensive. "Don't worry it's not like I saw anything" "Yeah sure you didn't!" By this point Chrissy had walked into the house. "What happened is Liz all right?" "What's everyone yelling about?" She looked around the room and noticed Dean was kind of blushing. She kind of started to understand. "Dean you didn't! You fucking bastard!" she started screaming at him and smacked him in the arm. He gave her a face, as though he really didn't know what he did wrong. "What the fuck was that for?" "You saw Liz naked didn't you? I can't believe you fucking did that! I better go talk to her." "No I'll go talk to her" Dean said. "I have to make it right." He was really nervous and was kind of surprised at what he was saying. "I think you've caused enough trouble bro" Sam said angrily. "She's my girl I'll go check on her." He said starting to walk into the bathroom. She was standing there crying. The tears just wouldn't stop. He'd never seen her like that. He had heard how upset she was over the phone, but he wasn't expecting to face her like that. He had to comfort her. He had to hold her and tell her everything was ok. "Sammy please don't come in here" she said in between sobs. "I just can't believe all this is happening" He walked closely over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby don't worry it will all be ok." "No it really won't" she pulled away from him. "It can't it just can't. It won't ever be ok again. I've messed everything up and now with your brother too. I just wanted him to like me and he doesn't. I know he doesn't, and now it's going to be weird between us on top of everything else." He didn't know what to say to her or why she pushed him away. "I think you should just go" "But I don't want to go please don't make me. I was wrong about what I said. I realize that now. I care about you way too much. I was so worried about you. I thought something happened. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." She started crying even more now. "That just makes it worse. I think you were right before, you can't trust me. I've done something awful, and I can't ever make it right. Just go I don't even deserve to see you or talk to you." He had no idea what she was talking about, what could she have done? What was she so upset about if it wasn't just about them breaking up or was it about something else? For once he really didn't understand the way she was acting, and that just made him even more worried. "Baby you can tell me anything. It's better to just tell me and get it out in the open. You'll feel better." "I just can't. I'm sorry just forget about me and go find somebody else. Somebody who deserves you. Someone trustworthy." She walked out of the bathroom and wouldn't look at him anymore. Chrissy and Dean had been sitting on Liz's bed, not looking at each other, not saying anything, and just couldn't help eavesdropping on what Liz and Sam were saying. "I think you all should just leave."Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to Liz. "Liz please don't be mad at Sam. It's not his fault." Dean said sincerely to her. "This is all my fault I got you guys into this mess. Everything would be fine with you two if I hadn't come here. I'm good at causing trouble for people." "You know what Dean it's not your fault, so don't think that. It's my fault, but all of you need to just leave." "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Sam said coming out of the bathroom. "I don't want to talk. I just want you to get out!" She started yelling at him, something she had never did. Not like that. She was just frustrated, upset, angry and all at herself. She went into her parents old room and shut the door. Everyone was all kind of stunned, she never really reacted that way before. "I guess we probably should just go. I don't think she is going to come out of there anytime soon." Chrissy finally said walking out of Liz's room and walking over to the guys.

"I won't leave her here by herself. You guys better just go home without me. I have to be here for her. Even if she won't talk to me." Dean and Chris tried to protest, but they both knew it would do no good. "Maybe I should stay here with you. Maybe I can convince her not to be mad at you anymore." Dean said. He couldn't believe how bad he felt, and he realized how much his brother really loved her and he knew he wanted to make it somewhat right for them. "I don't think even you with all your charm can make it right between us. I have to do this by myself. Even my big brother can't help me." He said looking a bit sad. He knew his brother was just trying to protect him like he always did, but he couldn't this time. He was going to do it himself even if he got his heart broken somehow. It couldn't be worse than the way he was feeling without her there really being there like they had been. Dean didn't really know what to say, but he knew his brother probably was right even if he never would totally admit it. Chris looked at the two of them. She was angry with Dean for starting this mess, and messing up things with Sam and her sister. She was mad that he had seen his sister probably naked, and he probably liked it too. I mean how could he not, everyone liked her sister better than her because she was nice and sweet, and she wasn't about to be that way. If she felt like being bitchy or sarcastic she would be and she never really liked to show her true feelings with anyone. "Come on Dean let's go home and let Liz and Sam be alone" she said pulling on his arm. They both got into the car ride and Chris didn't know what to say. She just couldn't stop thinking about how angry and upset she was. She wanted to yell at him but for some reason she couldn't. She just kept getting angrier and angrier inside but wouldn't say anything to him the whole way home. She wouldn't look at him either because she knew she might lose her anger, he just had that way about him. He could give you that smirk and then she wouldn't be near as mad at him anymore, but she liked arguing with him, but this time was different. He had wanted to talk to her sister, he probably liked her too. She had always been the perfect sister. She was smart, never got in trouble, and people just seemed to be drawn to her alot of the time. They thought she was so nice and innocent, too. She figured that was probably what Dean wanted a girl he could easily corrupt. He was just waiting to make his move, and that's why he was putting up with her and being somewhat nice to her. The car ride felt as though it never was going to end, but they finally pulled into the driveway. She got out and slammed the car door shut. She saw him start to say something about hurting his car, but he stopped himself. He knew she was mad, and was definitely giving him the silent treatment. He didn't really understand women especially her. She'd be so pissed off at him one minute and then flirty to him the next. Usually he could read women, and know what they wanted, but with her it was just different. He wanted to be able to though, he wanted to give her whatever she wanted. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. He almost slapped himself, he never felt that way about a girl. He took from them and got what he wanted. He never gave them anything. His thoughts were interrupted by an evil look being given to him as he was fumbling around looking for the keys to the apartment.

"Would you hurry up and open the fucking door" She glared at him. "What's your problem anyways?" He was starting to get angry with her too. Her giving him evil looks and being mad at him and he didn't even know why. He'd try to be nice to her and it was never good enough for her. "You are my problem! You've been my problem since the day you walked into that damn bar! I don't know why the fuck you had to come here! I wish you never had!" All her anger she had bottled up inside was coming out now. "I hate that you fucked up things with me and my sister! I hate that you fucked up Sam and Liz because now they're both miserable! I hate that you had to walk out in that fucking towel and make them think I slept with you! I hate that you acted like you slept with me and you really didn't! I hate that that girl flirted with you at the restaurant! I hate that you saw my sister naked! How could you do that! How can you be such an assface! How can you treat people like that! I can't believe I actually liked you! You fucking jerk! She was so mad she didn't even realize what she had said. He just stood there totally stunned. No girl had ever talked to him like that, it turned him on, but it hurt at the same time. He really had fucked up everything and he knew it. His heart started beating fast and he could feel his eyes start to sting a bit. What she said was so true and it hurt how right she was. He started gulping trying to keep from even letting one tear shed from his eyes. He'd never cried in front of a girl and he wasn't about to do it now. He started to say something, but he was at a loss for words. She looked at him and she saw his eyes. She could tell he was trying so hard not to show any emotion. She felt really bad for what she had said. "Dean" she said softly. Walking over to him, and looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't really mean it. I was just angry." "No it's true I am a fucking jerk. I messed up my brother's life and yours and your sister's everybody's." His voice was starting to break and he couldn't look at her. "Dean look at me please" she said grabbing his face and touching his forehead and looking straight into his eyes. "You haven't screwed up everything. It's just as much my fault as yours maybe even more mine. I did bring you home and I got you drunk. I pissed off my sister not you. I'm sorry I ruined everything and I hate that I said that to you. You have every reason to hate me." She let go of his face and looked away from him. He pulled her back towards him and looked at her. "Babe I could never hate you. Believe me i've tried. I want to hate you everytime you yell at me and everytime you say some smartass comment back to me, but the truth is I've never had any girl be like that with me. I like it and it makes me really want to do you right here right right now." He said smirking at her. She looked over at him. "So you like it when I beat you up then." she said punching him hard in the arm. "I'm not that easy you can't just say things like that to me and expect me to have sex with you." "Oh yeah is that right huh?" "Yeah that's right" she said pulling on the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. "See now I'm being the forceful one" she smiled and forcefully and passionately brought her lips towards his. "I like that in a woman" He said smiling at her and putting his lips forcefully against hers. When his lips touched hers she could feel a desire running through her body. It was as though she was burning up. It was one of the hottest feeling kisses she had ever had. She wanted to rip his clothes off right there in the doorway, but she knew she had to have a little bit of self control. She couldn't have sex with him now, they hadn't know each other that long, and she didn't want him to be a one night stand. She knew that's probably all it would be and it would just make things even more awkward. She knew she was thinking to much and she couldn't control all of her desires. She ran her hands through his short brown hair and pushed him up against the door.

Sam was waiting in the living room for Liz to come out. He was willing to stay all night if he had to. He noticed the door of her parent's old room start to open. She had hoped he would have left like she asked. She just didn't want to face him. She had messed up everything they had together. She walked into the living room and saw him sitting there. She was mad at him for staying, but she was more mad at herself than anything, and she just couldn't really be mad at him for very long. He looked up at her standing there. She always looked so beautiful no matter what she wore. It was like he started to fall in love with her everytime he saw her. "What are you still doing here" she said trying to not totally put her guard down with him as hard as it was. "I couldn't just leave you, not like that. Even if you would be angry with me for staying." She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Sammy can we just be together for the night and act like nothing's wrong and that nothing will come between us." She said getting really close to him and leaned her head on his chest. He was trying to not give in to what she was saying because he knew it couldn't be that easy. He wanted it to be, but it couldn't, but she was so close to him, and he missed that. Being away from her even for a couple days felt like weeks. "You know this won't make anything any easier. It will just make it harder for us." "Sammy do you ever just not think about anything? Just want to be spontaneous and then have no regrets about anything you did." She looked up at him and smiled at him. She wanted to just be with him for a night and act like nothing happened and not have to worry about what happened in the morning. "Yeah I've thought about it before, but I don't think it's possible." "But maybe it could be." She said turning herself towards him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. She smiled seductively at him and started fooling with the shirt he had on. It was a blue buttondown plaid shirt which he had open and a black t-shirt on underneath. "Why do you always wear so many clothes. It just makes it harder for me to take them off." She started to pull the plaid shirt down so it was hanging down from his muscular shoulders. He was really shocked she wasn't usually like this with him. Usually she was kind of shy at first and he usually was the one who made the first move. "Baby are you sure you really want to do this? I really don't want to do anything you don't want to do." He had to ask even though he wanted to so badly. He hoped like hell she wouldn't say no. "Of course I'm sure" she said looking into his eyes and pulling him towards her and kissing his lips gently. "Is there something wrong with a girl wanting her boyfriend once in a while" she said running her fingers through his thick brown hair with one hand and sensually walking her fingers up the side of his shoulder towards his neck and started kissing him again. "No absolutely not." He said with a gulp. He was completely aroused by now and he couldn't resist her touching him that like that it sent chills down his spine. He kissed her back with a bit of force and he put his arms around the back of her waist and pulled her tighter onto his lap. He then picked her up and forcefully pushed her down onto the couch and held himself up over the top of her. Both of their hearts started beating really fast and the adrenaline was rushing through their bodies. "So you don't like me calling all the shots and being in charge of you. Doing things to you." She said taking her foot and starting rubbing it against his crotch. "I...uh...do" his breath starting to get heavy and making a moaning sound. "Good because I could always stop. I mean you did say we shouldn't do this right?" She quickly stopped. Her stopping was absolutely horrible for him and the look on his face was incredibly obvious. She was trying not to laugh when she said it. "Did I. I don't remember." He said leaning down and kissing her passionately on the lips. Her lips tasted sweet and warm and the kiss was intense. Whenever they kissed he always felt like that. She had a way of taking any thought that went through his mind away and all he could think about was her. How much he wanted to be with her and wanted to give her whatever she wanted, and all she wanted was to be with him. She pulled him closer towards her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to pull off the remaining part of his flannel shirt off of his arms and grabbed the bottom of his black shirt off and pulled it over his head and threw it far away from the couch so he couldn't put it back on anytime soon and hoped he wasn't looking to see where it went. "That's how I like you shirtless, barechested so I can see those rock hard abs" she said touching his running her fingers down his chest and down to his pants. "Of course we don't need these either" she said unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "I don't think this is very fair. You get to see me and I don't get to see you." "Oh you will all in time. All in time Don't you worry."

Dean and Chrissy were passionately kissing against the doorway of Sam's apartment building. She started to gently biting at his lip and lightly tickled the back of his neck. She then pressed her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to jump on him and she was really afraid she wasn't going to be able to resist. "Dean" she whispered into his ear a bit out of breath. "Yeah Chrissy?" He said looking at her wondering what she was going to say. "I want you. I want you so bad. Please take me." she said in her most sexual voice. He couldn't believe she was saying this. He didn't know why, but it scared him a bit. He wanted to have sex with her, he really really did, but something was stopping him. He wanted to say ok and take her into the house and fuck her hard and rough like he usually did, but he just couldn't. It just wasn't like with other girls. He wanted to have more with her and he didn't want to just be a "good fuck" to her. He wasn't even sure if she liked him as much as he liked her. There were so many confusing things between them. "I can't do it. I'm sorry." He pulled away from her. He couldn't believe he was saying no to her, but he wanted it to be special for them both. Shit! He sounded just like a fucking girl now. He couldn't believe the words were actually coming out of his mouth. he was really embarassed, and was trying so hard not to turn completely red. "I'm kind of hungry actually." He said lying through his teeth but it was the only excuse he could come up with at that moment. She looked at him very taken aback. She had basically given herself to him and he had rejected her. "Your hungry? Well I can feed you whatever you want. I hear grapes are quite an aphrodisiac." She said grinning at him. "I uh like to eat alone. I'm really picky about that." He said looking around and trying not to lie her. He really hated doing that, he wanted to tell her everything and be honest with her. Something he never did with anyone.

"So what do you think about being spontaneous for once. Was it worth it?" She said a bit breathy in his ear. "Hell yes. I think we should be spontaneous all the time." he lightly laughed. "Then it wouldn't be spontaneous. It would just be the normal usual sex we always have." "Well I love are usual sex. I just love your sex." He grinned at her. "Heh yeah your not so bad yourself." She said smiling at him. "Not so bad huh. Well I guess we just won't do it anymore at all then. I probably should get going anyways."


End file.
